Creí que mi destino eras tú
by tutypineapple
Summary: Terry y Candy se aman, pero por circunstancias el se vio obligado a unir su vida con otra persona, ahora tienes que ahogar sus sentimientos para no hacer sufrir al ser inocente.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979

En un club de caballeros se encuentra un joven ahogando su dolor con licor, era muy temprano para que estuviese tomando pero no soporta más, quiere librarse y entregarse a aquella pasión que tiene oculta en lo más profundo de su ser y que delante de los ojos de todo el mundo sería pecado, lo observa un conocido quien discute algunas cláusulas de una negociación, le pregunta en voz baja a su fiel amigo George si aquel muchacho es el hijo del Duque de Granchester.

-Si es él- le confirma George

\- Señores si me disculpan, ya despejé todas sus dudas con respecto a nuestro negocio, iré a platicar con un amigo, George revisará que todo quede debidamente firmado.

Aquel hombre alto y rubio se dirigió hacia Terry

-Hola Terrence

-No quiero compañía Lord Andrew, deseo estar solo

-Comprendo, tú sabes que pastoreo a mis siervos en la capilla de mi propiedad y quiero decirte que puedo escucharte o darte algún consejo estudié Teología al mismo tiempo que estudiaba en la universidad.

-Sólo eso le falta a mi papá, lavarle el cerebro a sus siervos con religión para que ellos le sirvan sin replicar nada, de seguro usted solo basa sus sermones en Efesios 6: 5 en adelante

 **5** Siervos, obedeced a vuestros amos terrenales con temor y temblor, con sencillez de vuestro corazón, como a Cristo;

 **6** no sirviendo al ojo, como los que quieren agradar a los hombres, sino como siervos de Cristo, de corazón haciendo la voluntad de Dios.

-Sí, a veces leemos ese pasaje, ante todo soy consejero espiritual ¿Tienes problemas conyugales?

Terry miró con el ceño fruncido a Albert

-Me pregunto si quiere saciar su curiosidad por chismoso o si realmente quiere ayudarme aunque no hay manera de hacerlo

-No pienses mal de mí, me preocupo cuando veo que un joven puede volverse alcohólico.

-Bien, prométame que no le dirá a nadie.

-Soy discreto Terrence, yo sólo quiero aconsejarte

-Estoy enamorado de mi cuñada, la deseo y creo que voy a enloquecer si no la tengo, ella vive bajo el mismo techo que yo, se llama Candice White Marlow

-¿Por qué no la despides de tu casa? No te compliques más

-Porque cuida de mi esposa, Susana la quiere cerca de ella mientras esté enferma

-Entonces sincérate con tu esposa y dile lo que sientes para que ella misma decida dejarla ir

-¡Jamás! No quiero que se vaya de mi lado. No soportaría que otro hombre la despose

Mientras en la mansión Granchester Candy cepillaba el cabello de Susana

-Terry no vino a dormir anoche, quizás está con otra mujer

-Susi no pienses mal de él, quizás el Duque le encargó alguna misión

-No pude dormir, me atormenta la idea de que puede estar yaciendo con otra y yo aquí sin poderlo complacer

-Hermana, no sé de eso pero ¿A poco él no puede tomarte sin que tu hagas esfuerzo?

-Cómo ve que no siento nada se le quita el deseo ¿Por qué me castigó Dios de esta manera?

-¿Por qué dices que es castigo si nada hiciste para merecerlo? es una prueba, debes hacer los ejercicios que te mandó el doctor

-Yo quiero sentir como entra en mí

Esa noche Terry llegó a la recámara nupcial, Susana sonrió al verlo y se sintió aliviada

-Me alegra que hayas venido, me tenías con pendiente

-Perdona, se me fue el tiempo sin darme cuenta, me ducharé y en unos momentos estaré contigo

Terry se acercó para besarla, Susana sintió su aliento alcohólico

-¿Quieres que te acomode en la cama?

-Después que salgas de la ducha, para que nos acostemos juntos.

Mientras en la sede de la Iglesia Luterana

-Lo sentimos Lord William pero no podemos nombrarlo reverendo, es un hombre soltero y usted sabe que uno de los requisitos de los aspirantes a ministros es que estén casados.

-La Iglesia católica es contraria a nosotros, ellos ordenan sacerdotes a los solteros-replicó Albert

-Sí, pero luego caen en muchas tentaciones, por eso es mejor que cada uno tenga su propia esposa para que vayan acompañados de ellas a visitar a las viudas y a las mujeres solas.

Era aproximadamente las 11 de la noche, Susana se había quedado profundamente dormida en los brazos de su amado Terry, él se las ingenió para dejarla sin que se diera cuenta y caminó sigilosamente a la recámara de Candy quien leía un libro iluminada con unas velas.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Susana se durmió

-¿Por qué la haces sufrir de esa manera? estaba preocupada por tu ausencia pensando que quizás yacías con otra mujer

-No me interesa ninguna otra mujer que no seas tú, bien lo sabes

Terry se acercó a ella y la besó como si se fuera acabar el mundo en ese instante, Candy lo apartó

-Salte, estás ebrio

-No estoy ebrio te lo aseguro, entrégate a mí, ¿No que dices que soy el único hombre a quien amarás en tu vida?

-¡No voy a traicionar a mi hermana!

-Con la mente la traicionas recuerda que el que mira a una mujer para codiciarla ya adultera con ella en su corazón ¡Eso aplica también para las mujeres!

-Pero en la Biblia nos dice: **18** Huid de la fornicación. Cualquier otro pecado que el hombre cometa, está fuera del cuerpo; más el que fornica, contra su propio cuerpo peca.

 **19** ¿O ignoráis que vuestro cuerpo es templo del Espíritu Santo, el cual está en vosotros, el cual tenéis de Dios, y que no sois vuestros?

-Debiste escapar conmigo cuándo te lo pedí, no que nos condenaste a una vida miserable, deseándonos tanto sin poder saciar nuestra sed.

El volvió a aprisionarla y la besó hasta excitarla Candy sintió que no podría escaparse esa vez, lo deseaba, siempre estuvo enamorada de él

-Si no te vas de mí habitación, mañana mismo me iré de aquí

-¡Está bien vete! Pero antes te haré mía

Candy lo empujó

Terry se fue de ahí furioso y entró a su lecho conyugal

-Mi amor, desperté y no estabas a mi lado, ¿Dónde fuiste?-le cuestionó Susana

Terry sin decir palabra alguna descubrió la desnudez de su esposa y la besó luego se posicionó para hacerla suya.

Susana quería sentir pero su invalidez se lo impedía pero estaba contenta de que su esposo se saciara de ella

Al amanecer Candy fue a la capilla más cercana, la abrían temprano para que el que tuviera necesidad de oración fuera a derramar su alma delante de Dios

Albert observó a aquella joven quien oraba pero sólo movía los labios sin emitir ninguna palabra, vio que le brotaban las lágrimas de sus ojos

-Buenos días ¿Por qué estás atribulada? Soy William Albert Andrew el encargado de los feligreses de este lugar

-Me llamo Candice White Marlow, ¿Puedo confesarme?

En aquella capilla no se practicaba la confesión de pecados ante un sacerdote pues no eran católicos, Candice no lo sabía que ese lugar pertenecía a la Iglesia Luterana, pensó que Albert era sacerdote porque lo vio con cuello de clérigo

-Si quieres contarme yo estoy dispuesto a escucharte

Ella lo miró y él se estremeció al encontrarse con sus ojos

-Todo comenzó…

Hola sólo comentario para nada será un fic para engrandecer a una religión y opacar a otra, sólo que así requiere el fic que sea Albert. Esto no es para guerra religiosa sólo es una historia


	2. Chapter 2

-¡William!-Interrumpió Elroy Andrew

-Tía, estoy en consejería pastoral

-Buenos días muchacha, ahorita el siervo de Dios tiene una encomienda muy importante, así que ven mañana más temprano a la capilla.

-Tía, tan solo dame unos minutos para hablar con ella, es algo muy serio lo que aqueja a su alma

-Está bien, me sentaré en la última banca, te voy a esperar

-Mira Candice, desgraciadamente tengo que partir, sólo quiero pedirte que ores para que Dios te libre de tentación y que no cedas ante ella, yo también estaré orando por ti.

Él la miró fijamente a los ojos, al darle esa recomendación logró que Candy se intrigará del por qué le aconsejaba eso ¿Acaso ese hombre leía la mente?- Se preguntaba la pecosa.

-A ver tía ¿Qué es eso tan importante por lo que me sacas de mis funciones? te prometí que me encargaría de todos los negocios familiares pero con la condición de que me permitieran estar mínimo dos o tres horas diarias en la capilla.

-Tendremos que hablar nuevamente sobre ese horario pero en otra ocasión, Anthony se ha enamorado y hemos concertado una cita para hablar con el padre de la doncella.

El padre de Susana llegó a visitar a sus hijas a la propiedad Granchester.

-Buenos días hija, Buenos días Terrence

-Buenos días suegro.

-Susana ¿Dónde está tu hermana Candy?

-¡Papá me alegra recibir tú visita! Candy me dijo que iría a confesarse

-¿Confesarse? ¡Qué buen chiste! ¿Qué pecado puede cometer mi princesa si se dedica sólo a cuidar a su hermana mayor?

-¿Me lo estás reprochando?

-No hija, no te niego que extraño la alegría de Candy en la casa, precisamente vengo a informarte que la llevaré conmigo, hay un candidato que quiere desposarla.

-Papá, yo la necesito aquí conmigo.

-Terrence, tendrán que conseguir a alguien para que cuide de Susi o yo mismo me puedo dar a la tarea de buscar a una muchacha adecuada para eso, empezarán los cortejos y Candy necesita estar en la casa paterna.

-Preferiría que fuera una mujer mayor ¿Pero quién quiere desposarla? ¿A poco ya la ha visto?-preguntó Susana con entusiasmo.

-Sí, el joven se llama Anthony Brown, es sobrino directo de William Albert Andrew, ellos con tal de que se arregle el matrimonio lo antes posible no me pedirán dote.

El papá de Susana miró con un poco de vergüenza a Terry

-Lo siento Terry, no quería comentar esto en tu presencia

-No se apure suegro yo lo comprendo.

Mientras el Señor Marlow conversaba con Susana, Terry recordó:

-Papá ¡No quiero ir a ese evento!- Se negaba el joven

-Vendrás conmigo ¡Marlow es de los pocos que ofrece una buena dote por su hija!

-¿Quieres que me ate toda una vida a alguien sin amarla sólo para que tú salgas de un apuro?

-La Reina quiere que le rinda cuentas tengo un faltante y es precisamente la cantidad que darán de dote, ni en dos años de mis rentas podría juntar esa cantidad.

-Has sido un mal administrador del territorio que pusieron a tú disposición, te la pasas en viajes, gastos excesivos y apuestas en lugar de trabajar ¿Por qué he de arruinar, mi vida por tus malos manejos!

-¡Ya eres un adulto! ¡Es hora que empieces a ver por tu familia! Tus hermanos todavía son niños, después de esto te aseguro que cambiaré, tú me ayudarás a administrar, además la joven es rubia, estoy seguro de que te gustará.

 **Fin de la Retrospección**

Se escuchó la risa de Candy quien subía las escaleras bromeando con la mucama y Terry se ofreció a buscarla- Le diré a su hija que vino de visita.

-Te lo agradecería muchacho.

Terry entró sin tocar a la habitación de Candy

-¿Dónde estuviste? ¿Por qué saliste sin compañía? Una doncella no debe salir sola

-Fui a la capilla que se encuentra en la propiedad de los Andrew, es la más cercana.

-¿Vas seguido ahí? ¿Así fue como conociste a Brown? ¿Así fue como se fijó en ti?

-¿Te refieres a Anthony Brown? Sólo lo he visto un par de veces, hoy traté de confesarme pero el cura no estaba disponible

-Esa capilla no es católica, es decir es protestante, no hay curas sino Reverendo

¿Y no es lo mismo?

-¡No es lo mismo!

-Pero el cura fue muy amable, lástima que llegaron a buscarlo

-¡Que no es cura!

-Cura, Reverendo ¡Lo que sea! Necesito ayuda espiritual ¡Bueno y ultimadamente! ¿A ti qué? Creo que tengo derecho a tomar aire fresco de vez en cuando, me la paso encerrada, en mi casa solía dar largas caminatas y aquí no se me permite hacerlo, mejor dicho tú no me lo permites. Además siempre que voy a la capilla nunca está pero hoy si lo hallé.

-Se han fijado en ti, están negociando tu mano.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Tu padre está en la habitación de Susi

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?-Le reprochó Candy a Terry y fue con su padre

-¡Papi! –Exclamó Candy y fue directamente a darle un beso a su papá

-Princesa, vine por ti, alista tus cosas

Terry intervino diciendo: Señor Marlow, no conozco a ninguna persona que pueda hacerse cargo de Susi, yo sugeriría que se llevara a Candy hasta que traiga a su reemplazo.

-La podría cuidar una mucama por mientras hallamos una-Sugirió Lord Andrew

-No, Susi necesita de los cuidados especiales que sólo su hermanita menor con paciencia y amor puede brindarle.

-Está bien, pero hoy vendrá conmigo porque he organizado un almuerzo para que conozca a su prometido.

-¿Prometido?-preguntó Candy

-Si hija, Anthony Brown se interesó en ti, es de buena familia, buen mozo, no podría hallar otro mejor que él, salvo su tío William.

-Papá, yo deseo casarme enamorada…

-Suegro ¿Y con este si cumplirán el acuerdo?- preguntó Terry con sarcasmo

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Quiero recordarle que uno de los acuerdos prematrimoniales fue que Susana me diera hijos y no han cumplido con lo estipulado, ni creo que cumplan con esa parte dada la dedicada salud de su hija

-Muchacho di una buena parte de mi fortuna para la dote, ¿No me digas que me la vas a repudiar?

-Sólo sé que ¡Usted tiene que ver la manera de como tendré hijos!

Susana se puso a llorar amargamente al escuchar el reclamo de Terry.

-Usted no debe negociar por Candy, quizás ella sea la que tenga que darme descendencia

-¿Acaso has enloquecido? ¿Darte a mis dos hijas? ¿Una de esposa y otra de amante?

-Sólo le digo que no se ha cumplido lo pactado.

Después de decir esto, Terry salió de la habitación, Candy trataba de consolar a Susana

-Candy tienes que venir conmigo, tu mamá te ha comprado un lindo vestido, William Andrew y los Brown quieren conocerte, mañana regresarás a cuidar de tu hermana, hasta que busque a tu suplente.

-Haré lo que digas papá.

Candy fue a su recámara a buscar algunas cosas y encontró a Terry ahí

-Dime que harás todo lo posible para que no te comprometan

-Lo siento Terry, quizás esta es la respuesta a mis plegarias, Dios me está apartando de la tentación.

-¡Tú me amas! Lo sé porque tiemblas ante mí cada vez que te beso o acaricio

-Anthony se ve buen tipo, lo siento pero eso ha dispuesto mi padre para mí, ahora tengo que irme.

Candy salió de la habitación estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar pero agarró valor.

En la casa de los Marlow, Los Andrew y los Brown sólo esperaban a que bajara la doncella.

Candy entró e hizo una reverencia- Buenas noches

Candy tragó saliva al ver que el Reverendo a quien casi le confesaba sus pecados estaba presente.

 **Hola chicas que tengan un lindo descanso, Recuerden que con sus comentarios es que me animo a continuar con mis historias, Bendiciones**


	3. Chapter 3

Es ella la cuñada de Granchester-Pensó Albert- Él miró tan fijamente a Candy que la hizo sentir nerviosa

-Esta es mi princesa más pequeña-La presentó Lord Marlow con orgullo ante los Andrew

Candy pensó: El reverendo tiene una mirada tan penetrante que parece que me está acusando de algo.

-Hoy la vi en la mañana pero no creí que fuera la misma chica por la que haremos acuerdos- comentó Elroy Andrew

-¿Dónde la conoció Lady Andrew? ¿Cuál fue la primera impresión que tuvo de mi hija?-preguntó Lord Marlow

-Mi sobrino dijo que le daría consejería espiritual, que era un alma muy atribulada ¿Qué es lo que te hizo consultar a mi sobrino? ¿Qué es lo que te aqueja Candice? Me ha entrado la curiosidad por saberlo.

Candy se sintió cohibida y casi enmudeció por la pregunta.

-Yo- miró a Albert quien también estaba a la expectativa de lo que contestaría- Yo le preguntaba a Dios ¿Por qué le mandó esa prueba tan difícil a mi hermana? siendo ella de nobles sentimientos no hallo la razón de ser a tan terrible padecimiento, en ese momento me escuchó el reverendo y me iba a dar palabras de consuelo ¿Verdad? –Candy miró a Albert esperando que el afirmara su versión.

Albert pensó: Esta muchachita quiere hacerme cómplice de sus mentiras, ella no logró decirme nada por la interrupción de mi tía ¿Qué es lo que quiere ocultar? ¿Acaso ya cedió a la seducción de su cuñado?

-Sí, vi que se lamentaba y me acerqué a ella para ayudarla-contestó de mala gana Albert

-Mi hija Susana se cayó de un caballo y se le dañó la columna bueno ese fue el diagnóstico del médico, me vendió un aparato dizque ortopédico de fierro pero no me garantizó su recuperación al colocárselo sufre mucho, como parte de la terapia Candy le da masajes y la ayuda a ejercitarse para que recupere la movilidad, a eso se dedica mi pequeña, en estos dos años ha invertido su tiempo para cuidar de su hermana, ya de por si era enfermiza, creo que su actitud tampoco la ayuda, no quiere comer, el médico le dijo que quizás no pueda tener hijos, por tal motivo se deprime constantemente, su padecimiento no es sólo físico sino mental.

-Es muy loable de tu parte que cuides de tu hermana Candice- le expresó Albert

-¿Quieren té antes del almuerzo? ¿O de una vez pasamos al comedor?-preguntó la mamá de Candy

-Yo sugiero que pasemos al comedor, para que cuando tomemos el té los jóvenes puedan pasear por los jardines y conversar-señaló Rosemary

Anthony miraba sonriente a Candy, se la pusieron enfrente para que dialogara con ella.

Candy recordó cuando Terry y su padre fueron a negociar el compromiso entre Susana y él.

-Esta es mi princesa Susana, a la que quiero que despose su hijo

Candy y Terry se miraron angustiados

-Señor Marlow, creo que su hija más pequeña va más acorde con mi edad- replicó Terry

-Susana es la mayor tiene 23 años, además temo que se cumpla eso de que si la menor se casa antes que la mayor esta última se queda para vestir santos, es por eso que ofrezco una buena dote para el noble que se case con ella.

Susana miró a Terry pero se dio cuenta que él y Candy intercambiaban miradas.

Me acuerdo que esa noche Susana entró a mi recámara para reclamarme

-¿Dónde lo hechizaste qué su alma quedó unida a la tuya?

-Susana yo…

-¿Por qué tenías que metértele por los ojos? tú siempre has tenido pretendientes desde que tenías 13 años, por favor Candy no me lo quites, es la única posibilidad que tengo para casarme

-Nuestro Padre ya está haciendo el acuerdo, yo no seré un obstáculo para tu felicidad, nunca volveré a dirigirle la palabra, te lo prometo

Después de que ella salió con serenidad de mi habitación yo me quedé llorando.

Fin de la retrospección.

Al Terminar de almorzar Los Marlow y sus visitantes fueron al salón principal para afinar detalles de la negociación.

Candy le enseñó los jardines a Anthony quién era un apasionado de las rosas.

-Están mal cuidadas Candy, si gustas puedo venir a quitarle la mala hierba que no las deja crecer-se ofreció el muchacho

-Yo no me mantengo aquí sino en casa de mi hermana, cuando encuentren a alguien que la cuide podré ser tu anfitriona aunque mi papá te puede atender o mi mamá si es apremiante que vengas a ver los rosales.

-La verdad es que es una excusa para agraciarme contigo.

-¡Eres simpático!

Y en la casa de tu hermana ¿Me podrías recibir? ¿Será que no haya ningún problema?

Candy meditó: Anthony es tan sólo un chiquillo, es menor que yo por algunos meses, en cambio su tío, su fisionomía, su madurez…

-Candy ¿Me escuchaste?

-Sí, puedes visitarme

-¡Gracias!

A Rosemary le daba dolor de cabeza cuando se ponían hablar de números, si bien no estaban acordando nada sobre la dote, conversaban sobre los costos de la fiesta de compromiso, ella se puso de pie y observó a los jóvenes por la ventana. Albert la alcanzó para convencerla que desistiera del trato.

-Rosemary, ¿Estás segura que quieres que Anthony se case? Es muy joven todavía

-William, quiero conocer a mis nietos, tu sabes el padecimiento que tenemos los Andrew, nuestro padre murió del corazón y yo siento que el mío se está debilitando, ya ves los frecuentes desmayos que tengo.

-Pero esa chica no está enamorada de Anthony, se nota a simple vista, él le sonríe constantemente y ella en cambio

Rosemary pensó: Ella no deja de mirar a William- Pero a él le agradó, William, Anthony es mi único hijo, quiero que nuestra casa se llene de niños, ella aunque menudita se ve que es saludable

Candy y Anthony regresaron al salón

Albert se acercó a Candy cuando vio que todos estaban distraídos conversando sobre parís y las Indias orientales

-De haber sabido que la mujer que quiere desposar mi sobrino eres tú, hubiese hecho todo lo posible para impedirlo, pero no me dieron tiempo

-Reverendo ¿Qué tiene contra mí?

-No lo amas ¿Acaso eso no es un gran obstáculo? El tan sólo es un joven inmaduro que no sabe lo que quiere.

-Yo casi tengo su misma edad

-Pero no es lo mismo, es bien sabido que las mujeres maduran más rápido que los hombres, es por eso que es preferible que en una pareja se lleven algunos meses o años de diferencia, es decir que el hombre sea mayor que la dama.

Eso no es una regla, mi hermana es mayor que su esposo y mírelos

-¿Y acaso él no la acosa a usted? ¿Acaso no trata de seducirla?

Candy se quedó perpleja ante sus palabras-¿Cómo lo supo?-le cuestionó

-El me lo contó cuándo estaba ebrio, la desea y al parecer a usted no le es indiferente

-¿Se lo dirá a su sobrino?

-No, me callaré, pero quiero que se aleje de aquella casa lo antes posible, no quiero que Anthony sufra por los celos de su cuñado

-Así lo haré tan solo deme dos semanas.

-Señor Andrew ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

-Dígame

-¿Y usted no le agrado físicamente?

-¡Engañosa es la gracia, y vana la hermosura; La mujer que teme a Jehová, ésa será alabada!- Le recitó un versículo bíblico- yo no me fijo en la belleza que pueda tener exteriormente sino en su buen corazón.

Él la miró a los ojos y pensó: Esas esmeraldas tan brillantes de sus ojos harían que cualquier hombre perdiera la cordura.

Terry estuvo inquieto esa noche, temía que la mano de Candy se hubiese concedido.

Me acuerdo la primera vez que la vi, estaba durmiendo bajo un árbol tenía el vestido alzado hasta las pantorrillas y varias semillas alrededor de ella se había dado un festín con los frutos de mi propiedad.

-¿Así que por fin logré atrapar a la ladrona? ¡Tú eres la que me robas mis cosechas!-la reprendí

Ella rápidamente se puso de pie y con voz inocente dijo: No arranqué ninguno sino tomé los que habían en el suelo

-Yo le contesté: ¡Ah entonces ahora eres mía! pues te hallé tirada en el piso!- En eso la tomé para probar sus labios que tenían sabor a la frutilla que se comió.

 **Hola chicas aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo de este fic, gracias por acompañarme en esta nueva historia**


	4. Chapter 4

-¿Qué te sucede Terry? Estás muy inquieto ¿Qué te preocupa? Decláramelo, sólo yo puedo comprenderte.

-Me iré a otra recámara para no molestarte-dijo levantándose y diciendo entre dientes-Ya no puedo ser dueño ni de mis recuerdos, todo quiere saber, ¡me está asfixiando!

Susana se quedó sola en aquella cama meditando-Y pensar que cuando me acababa de comprometer me sentía la mujer más dichosa del mundo que hasta se lo conté a Eliza Legan, creí que era mi amiga pero sus palabras ponzoñosas me hicieron comprender que no me estimaba en lo más mínimo.

-Eliza, ¡Estoy que desbordo de alegría por todos los poros de mi cuerpo! ¡Me he comprometido con Terrence Granchester!

-Pero ¿No que eres mayor que él? ¿No te da miedo marchitarte y que él te desprecie? Las mujeres solemos envejecer prematuramente, los hombres conservan su juventud por más tiempo

-Eso no le importó a Terry, el así pidió permiso para cortejarme.

-Con lo que se dice que ofrecía tu padre de dote por ti es obvio que cualquiera que esté en aprietos como los Granchester quiera desposarte.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-El duque de Granchester tiene que rendirle cuentas a su majestad y lo único que podrá salvarlo es el matrimonio de Terry contigo.

-¡Eso es mentira!

-Toda la nobleza lo sabe, el que será tu suegro cuando toma vino se le suelta la lengua.

Desde ahí empezó mi desdicha, la única que me quiere sinceramente es mi hermana pues ha dedicado estos dos últimos años a cuidarme al igual que mi padre. Quizás no debí ser egoísta y dejar que Terry y Candy escaparan, yo sabía que se amaban y aun así me interpuse entre ellos, cuando escuché sus planes de fugarse me consumieron los celos, lo único que se me ocurrió fue esa tonta idea, estaba segura que eso haría que Candy cambiara sus planes es por eso…

-Ensílleme el caballo que acaban de comprar

-Señorita Susana ese caballo no está del todo domado, soy el único que puede montarlo por ahora, dentro de dos meses a más tardar será tan manso como un corderito se lo aseguro.

-¡Que lo ensilles te estoy ordenando! –Le pegué con la fusta a ese infeliz lacayo, después de que estuvo listo lo sostuvo para que lo montase cuando estuve arriba del caballo, soltó las riendas y el caballo relinchó se puso en dos patas y logró tirarme, cuando abrí los ojos Candy y mi padre estaban llorando al pie de mi cama, el doctor negaba con la cabeza, dijo que quizás no volvería a caminar, mi papá le ofreció más soberanos de oro a los Granchester para que aun en mi estado Terry se casara conmigo y el duque accedió.

Al día siguiente el Señor Marlow mandó a Candy de regreso a la propiedad de los Granchester

-Tienes que contarme todo-La obligaba Susana

-Bien ¿Ya has visto a Anthony Brown? ¿Verdad?

-Si es rubio y esos hermosos ojos azules- expresó Susana ruborizándose sólo de acordarse del joven

Terry iba pasando por el lecho conyugal y se detuvo al escuchar a las hermanas que platicaban animosamente

-Pues al parecer el Señor Vincent Brown le dejó de herencia una flotilla de barcos en Liverpool es por eso que no negociaron la dote tienen dinero de sobra, mi suegro al principio fue marinero pero tuvo la suerte de encontrar un tesoro según me contó Anthony, no lo sé quizás lo dijo para impresionarme dice que cuando nos casemos nos iremos para allá para que él pueda administrar los barcos

Terry al escuchar el entusiasmo de Candy se llenó de celos, pensó que ella estaba cambiando sus afectos por Anthony.

-Susana nuestro Padre está buscando mi remplazo para que venga a cuidarte, hermanita siento mucho tener que dejarte pero ya sabes que papá necesita esa alianza con los Andrew, la dote que dio por ti se incrementó cuando tuviste el accidente en cambio los Andrew hasta van a contribuir con los gastos del festejo.

-Lo sé, creo que si te vas Terry quizás me trate mal

-Terry ha sido un buen esposo contigo, no pienses mal de él tenle un poco de fe.

-Sólo lo hace porque estás aquí-dijo Susana en son de reproche

Un lacayo habló en voz fuerte haciendo que Terry se sobresaltara por agarrarlo desprevenido- Señor Terrence, ha llegado una invitación para la señorita Candice

Terry la tomó pero las hermanas escucharon lo que dijo el sirviente, Candy salió de prisa y vio la invitación en sus manos, se la arrebató y la leyó en su presencia, sin decirle nada regresó con Susana

-Anthony me ha invitado a su casa, al parecer quieren conversar conmigo sobre el vestido de novia

-Candy ¿Lo quieres?

-Es muy amable, buen mozo ¡Cualquier chica se enamoraría de él al instante!

-¿Te enamoraste de él al instante?

Candy pensó: El que me llama la atención es el reverendo William, su mirada me estremece

Esa noche Terry se escabulló de los brazos de Susana y fue a la habitación de Candy, ella previniendo que este entrara para reclamarle alguna cosa, cerró con llave.

Él estuvo forzando la cerradura al no tener éxito en su cometido fue a la recámara contigua trató de meterse por el balcón arriesgando temiblemente su vida, a Candy casi se le paralizó el corazón cuando entró por su ventana, ella rápidamente encendió la lámpara de aceite para ver quien era.

-¿Qué haces?

-Te atreviste a comprometerte amándome

-Terry, lo de nosotros nunca podrá ser, yo no estoy dispuesta a traicionar a Susana.

Terry luchó con ella para besarla, escucharon que alguien intentaba abrir la puerta y se miraron despavoridos, él la soltó para espiar quien era el entrometido miró en el pasillo y sólo escuchó un portazo.

-¿Quién fue? ¿Quién nos escuchó? –preguntó Candy aterrada

-No sé, el pasillo está oscuro y sólo escuché que cerraron una puerta

-Salte de mí recámara,

-todavía nos queda una conversación pendiente-Le advirtió Terry

Mandaron un carruaje para buscar a Candy y llevarla a la propiedad de los Andrew ella muy confiada subió en él, el cochero pasó de largo la mansión, se alteró y sacó la cabeza para preguntarle al conductor hacia donde la llevaba, el no respondió, se extrañó al ver que el carruaje se detuvo en la capilla, Albert la esperaba impacientemente.

 **Hola Lucy no creas que me he olvidado de tu petición, pero he tenido algunos problemillas que no me han permitido concentrarme para ese fic en particular, A todas las demás les agradezco por seguir este fic**


	5. Chapter 5

-¿Pero qué significa esto reverendo Andrew? parece como si lo hubiese planeado ¿Por qué me trajeron a la capilla? Se supone que me espera mi prometido- expresó indignada

-Baje usted, necesitamos hablar.

Candy lo vio enfadado que prefirió quedarse en el carruaje, el abrió la puerta y forcejeó un poco con ella, al verlo decidido optó no poner resistencia y se bajó voluntariamente.

-No lo puedo creer, lo que se espera de un siervo de Dios es que sea un caballero respetuoso y me ha maltratado, mire me dejó marcas en mis brazos.

-Quiero que vayamos a la parte trasera de la capilla ahí nadie nos interrumpirá.

La agarró por la muñeca, ella tenía unos zapatos altos y daba pasos cortos casi brinquitos en cambio el por su altura daba los pasos largos casi la arrastraba.

-Ya llegamos, ahora dígame ¿Por qué actúa así conmigo?- preguntó Candy casi sin aliento

-Lo he pensado bien y es mejor que rompa el compromiso con mi sobrino, el no podrá lidiar con una mujer como usted, no quiero que sufra por su indiferencia, un matrimonio sin amor arruinará la vida de ambos.

-¿Una mujer como yo? ¿Quién piensa que soy? ¿Una Dalila cualquiera? si duda de mi virtud hay solución para eso

-Es posible que técnicamente su virtud esté intacta pero quizás él la ha acariciado, quizás ha apretado y besado sus pechos, usted tiene una mirada llena de lascivia, de lujuria, su cuñado no estaría tan obsesionado con usted si no le diese alas.

Candy le dio una bofetada a Albert

-Quizás usted es el que siente todo eso cuándo me ve-le recriminó Candy

-¿Cómo me acusa de algo así? Todavía acabo de conocerla, ¿Me va a negar que no se muere de deseos por su cuñado?

-Efectivamente acaba de conocerme y ya me está juzgando ¿Por qué no mira la paja de su propio ojo en lugar de ver la de los demás? aunque no le debo explicaciones le contaré: Terry y yo nos conocimos antes que nuestros padres arreglaran el compromiso entre Susana y él, yo estaba dispuesta a olvidarlo pero después de que se casaron mi hermana le pidió a mi padre que yo la atendiera por su enfermedad y desde que llegué a esa casa he vivido un infierno, quemándome por dentro, ¡Míreme! ¿De qué estoy hecha?- Candy se empezó a palpar así misma y expresó- De carne y hueso, tengo que soportar el constante asedio de mi cuñado al cuál confieso que deseo con cada poro de mi cuerpo, el casarme me permitirá escaparme de ese suplicio.

-¿Así que lo amas?

-Ya no creo que sea amor, no soy mala reverendo, sólo soy una transgresora ¿Pero quién está libre de pecados? Estoy segura que hasta usted los tiene.

-Sí pero mortifico mi pecado y le pido a Dios que me perdone, el me justifica y me santifica…

-Eso mismo hago yo, le pido no sentir esto, si me caso con Anthony le aseguro que le seré fiel, sentí alivio cuando me informó que viviríamos en Liverpool, me podré alejar de Terry, créame trataré de hacerlo feliz, estoy segura que me enamoraré de él.

Candy lo miró con los ojos llorosos.

-Está bien le creeré, pero váyase de una vez de esa casa, no le puedo dar más tiempo, ahora vamos que nos esperan.

Anthony esperaba a Candy afuera de la mansión pues llegó la hora en que debería estar ahí, se extrañó al verlos llegar en el mismo carruaje.

-Fui a dar una caminata y me acercaron a la casa- explicó Albert

-Ah entiendo-dijo Anthony dándole la mano a Candy para ayudarla a bajar- el carruaje viene en dirección contraria.

Fue una tarde muy amena, le mostraron a la joven varios encajes para el vestido de novia, Rosemary y Elroy estaban emocionadas por organizar la boda, a Anthony le brillaban los ojos cada vez que Candy sonreía, Albert no se quedó ahí.

Los Andrew organizaron una cacería de faisanes al siguiente día para estrechar lazos de amistad con Los Granchester y los Marlow.

Candy se puso la vestimenta de equitación pero le salió al encuentro Terry en los establos-Mataré a tu prometido, en la confusión que habrá nadie sabrá quien fue-la amenazó

Candy estuvo cabalgando nerviosa a lado de Anthony por lo que le dijo Terry.

-¿Qué pasa amor? –le preguntó el joven de cabellos dorados.

-Siento que me sofoco, no quiero seguir matando aves

-Pero si ni hemos empezado

-¡Entonces quédate! ¡Yo me iré! –le gritó Candy dirigiendo su caballo al lado contrario de donde iba el grupo

Rosemary vio el comportamiento de Candy y no le gustó que le gritara a su hijo.

Esa noche…

-¿Qué te pasa Rosy? Te veo pensativa – preguntó Albert

-Estoy dudando que Candy sea la mujer idónea para Anthony, hoy presencié que le gritó, ¿Viste que se retiraron?

-Sí, dijeron que ella se sentía indispuesta

-Estamos a tiempo de que rompan el compromiso.

Anthony escuchó las palabras de Albert

-¿Y tú qué interés tienes de que rompa el compromiso con Candice? He visto como la miras-Lo acusó el sobrino.

Albert no le contestó a pesar de todo no quiso dañar la reputación de Candy.

Esa noche mientras Candy dormía, Terry quien consiguió la llave de su recámara con el mayordomo entró, ella tenía puesto un camisón, él retiró las sábanas, le besó las piernas y acarició su intimidad.

 **Saludos chicas, de antemano les agradezco sus comentarios, son los que me animan a seguir actualizando mis historias, acepto sugerencias para el fin de semana.**

 **Chicas estoy haciendo un terryfic la historia se llama Toda una vida no me alcanzará para amarte, manejaré una temática que no le queda al Albert**


	6. Chapter 6

Candy se despertó, su cuerpo estaba acalorado, pensó que era un sueño, cuando sintió que le bajaban la ropa interior no opuso resistencia, estaba humedecida, Terry la acarició con su lengua hasta que ella sintió espasmos placenteros que le indicaban a él que estaba lista para recibirlo pues movía su pelvis involuntariamente.

Escuchó la voz de Terry diciendo -Déjame entrar en ti ahora mismo.

-Sí, hazlo- En ese momento la joven se quedó sin defensas ya no le importó nada, sólo quería sentirlo dentro de ella

Él se estaba acomodando cuando se escucharon los gritos de Susana: - ¡Ayuda por favor! un incendio ¡Me voy a quemar!

Candy se lo quitó de encima pero él la sujetó de la muñeca para que no se escapara.

Terry la miró y dijo entre jadeos-¡No puedo más Candy! tengo que hacerte mía.

-¡Terry! ¡Auxilio! –gritaba con más fuerza su mujer

-¡Susana está en peligro! ¡Ve y sálvala! Nunca te lo perdonaré si algo le llega a pasar-lo amenazó Candy.

El salió de la habitación al entrar donde yacía Susana vio que la cortina estaba ardiendo, agarró un poco de agua que estaba en un jarrón pero fue como si le echara alguna sustancia inflamable pues se avivó más el fuego por lo que decidió cargar a su esposa en sus brazos y ponerla a salvo, llegaron los lacayos para ayudarlo y pudieron descolgar la cortina y extinguir las llamas.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo inició el incendio?-le cuestionó Terry

-Yo estaba dormida cuando sentí que me ahogaba por el humo, me espanté al ver la cortina encendida, Terry por tu descuido casi muero ¿Es que acaso quieres deshacerte de mí? ¿Dónde estabas? Tenías que estar a mi lado.

Los criados y el Duque de Granchester lo incriminaron con la mirada.

Candy caminó hacia Susana se agachó para abrazarla y tranquilizarla.

-Quizás dejé el candelabro cerca, perdóname fui descuidado-Se disculpó

El Duque intervino: Tendrán que dormir en otra habitación hasta que puedan quitar el olor a quemado.

Al siguiente día Candy guardó sus cosas para irse definitivamente de aquel lugar, por suerte Terry salió a pagar los jornales de los siervos y a cobrar las rentas de sus granjas por lo que no pudo frustrar su escape.

-Hermanita es tiempo de que me despida de ti

\- Candy ¿Por qué tan precipitadamente? Espera a que venga Terry

-Es mejor así, tuve el atrevimiento de pedirle a tu suegro que me preste uno de sus carruajes y me autorizó para que me llevaran.

-Te voy a extrañar, venme a visitar seguido porque después de que te cases te irás y quizás nunca volvamos a vernos.

-¿Cómo vas a decir eso? creo que podré venir en las festividades, estoy segura que pronto sanarás, ya tienes reflejos en las piernas además tienes que esforzarte para darle un hijo a Terry pues los unirá más.

Llevaron las pertenencias de Candy al carruaje, se despidió del Duque de Granchester y mientras se alejaba de la propiedad lloraba al recordar todos los momentos que pasó junto a Terry.

Esa noche él llegó cansado después de un largo día de trabajo fue a su habitación y empezó a desvestirse para asearse.

-¿Cómo te fue? – le preguntó melosamente su esposa

-Lo mismo de siempre, quieren que aumentemos los jornales pero no hay suficientes ganancias para hacerlo, quizás dentro de un año estemos en mejores condiciones.

-Terry tengo que decirte algo, Candy hoy se despidió de mí, ya se fue a la casa de mis padres.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? - preguntó levantando la voz

-Lo que escuchaste, Anthony la cortejará en la casa paterna…

-¡No debiste dejar que se fuera! ¡Todavía no han traído a su remplazo! ¿No entiendes que su presencia era lo único que me motivaba para regresar a casa?

-Susana lloró y decía musitando -Hice que mi padre la trajera para cuidarme y así pudieras tenerla cerca pero ella tiene que hacer su vida, yo soy tu esposa, a mí es la que debes amar.

-Lo he intentado pero la tengo metida en el corazón, perdona por hacerte daño, iré por ella

Terry esa noche se propuso irla a buscar

Anthony se enteró que Candy estaba en casa de sus padres y decidió ir a verla, Terry llegó primero para hacerla entrar en razón y regresara con él, Los Marlow no se encontraban ya que salieron a encargar las invitaciones para la boda.

Hicieron pasar a Terry al salón principal

-Señorita Candice, el Señor Terrence ha venido a visitarla

-Dile que mis padres no están por lo tanto no puedo recibirlo sin alguien presente

-¡Candy baja de una buena vez! ¡Necesitamos hablar! ¿O quieres que vaya a buscarte a tu habitación?-le gritó su cuñado.

Ella se sobresaltó por los bufidos y temió que la servidumbre murmurara por lo que bajó para atenderlo, pidió que les llevaran te.

-¿Cómo te atreves a venir a la casa de mis padres para hacer semejante escándalo?

-Vengo por lo que es mío

En ese momento la ama de llaves le abría la puerta a Anthony quien deseaba ver a su prometida.

-¿Tuya? ¿Acaso has enloquecido? – lo retó Candy

-¿Vas a casarte después de lo que pasó entre nosotros? Yo te hice sentir mujer, todavía tengo impregnado tu aroma después de…

-¿Qué hiciste qué?- preguntó el joven rubio con los ojos desorbitados por la impresión de lo que había escuchado.

Mientras en la capilla de los Andrew, Albert estaba arrodillado en el altar, perdóname Padre, pues he mirado a la mujer ajena con lascivia, si reconozco que quedé prendado por su mirada, ¡Como quisiera que sucediera algo para que no se casen! ¡La quiero para mí! Aunque otro la haya tocado primero.

 **Luisa te cumplí**

 **Les agradezco por seguir este fic, a las que me han dejado sus comentarios, Ana Isela, Maravilla 121, Azukrita, El broche (Silvia),** **YalmiFanAlbert,** **Keila M., Osiris cruz, Sayuri 1707, Mary silenciosa, Kecs, Lucy, Val Rod, Chidamami, Serenity Usagi, AdoradaAndrew, Gladis, Elo Andrew, Yule, Triny, Lolitadelavega.**

 **Y a las chicas de México Feliz días de las madres el 10 de Mayo se celebra. Dios les bendiga y les siga dando sabiduría para guiar a sus hijos con amor y disciplina. Y deseo que las puedan apapachar.**


	7. Chapter 7

A Candy le faltó el aire al verse sorprendida por su prometido

-¡Lo que escuchaste! ¡Entre Candy y yo han sucedido cosas por las cuáles no podría casarse con nadie más!-le insinuó Terry

Anthony la miró con desilusión

-¡Es mentira Anthony no le creas! -Le imploró Candy

-Me salvé de casarme con una mujer tan perversa como Jezabel, con una mujerzuela como Rahab la ramera ¡De mi parte ya no hay compromiso! ¡Hasta nunca!-dijo dándose la vuelta para salir de esa propiedad

Candy fue siguiendo a su prometido, le tapó el paso con los ojos llorosos y la cara angustiada trataba de convencerlo de su inocencia.

-Anthony, prometiste que me amarías hasta el fin del tiempo, yo sigo siendo virgen debes creerlo- le dijo colgándose de su cuello

Anthony la tomó de los brazos y la apartó violentamente de si hasta tirarla al piso, Terry quien vio la escena le dio sentimiento al ver sufrir a Candy por la humillación casi se le asomaban algunas lágrimas en sus ojos pero agarró valor y pensó: Es por nosotros Candy, no dejaré que seas de nadie más

Se dirigió a ella para ayudarla a pararse, Anthony tomó su caballo y se fue de ahí.

-Suéltame ¿Viste lo que ocasionaste?-le reprochó Candy a Terry

-Candy es mejor que huyamos, he cobrado una buena cantidad de dinero podemos irnos a América donde nadie nos conoce empezaremos una nueva vida juntos- Le dijo al mismo tiempo que la aprisionaba entre sus brazos y besaba su rostro

-¡Estás casado con mi hermana! ¡Yo no voy a construir mi hogar con la destrucción de otro! No sería feliz sabiendo que hice sufrir a mi propia sangre.

-Si te quedas aquí sólo será para vergüenza, todo el mundo te señalará

-Ese es el destino que tú me trazaste al insinuarle esas cosas a Anthony y ese es el destino que tendría si regreso a tu casa, a todos lados que mire o que vaya será lo mismo, prefiero que me encierren, pagaré la penitencia por mis pecados.

-Candy tú me amas nos estás condenando a la desdicha, se egoísta por una vez en tu vida si no te vas conmigo me entregaré a la bebida, si me convierto en un borracho o en un asesino tu tendrás la culpa

-No me culpes de tus actos cada uno decide lo que le conviene de eso se trata la vida, tu pudiste defender nuestro amor, negarte al compromiso con Susana pero sólo pensaste en huir y no enfrentártele a tu padre.

-¡Tú también sólo pensabas cumplir la promesa que le hiciste a tu hermana de no interferir en su felicidad! Pues de nada sirvió porque no puedo hacerla dichosa a la que amo es a ti, a Susana la detesto, no la quiero cerca de mí, me asfixio solo con respirar su mismo aire.

-¡Cállate! no hables más y vete.

-Por ahora me iré, pero regresaré por ti cuando estés más tranquila

El ama de llaves fue a lado de Candy cuando Terry se fue y la abrazó para consolarla.

-¿Qué sucederá ahora? Mi padre me encerrará para que la gente no me señale

-Oremos señorita Candy, Dios pesa los corazones y sabe si usted es o no inocente.

Anthony llegó enfurecido a la propiedad Andrew, fue directamente a la oficina de Albert para cuestionarlo.

-¡Tú lo sabías! ¿Verdad? Por eso tu afán para alejarme de ella

-¿De qué hablas?

-De la perversa de Jezabel así como la amé ahora la odio con todas las fuerzas de mi alma, se entregó a su cuñado

-¿Cómo te enteraste?

-Fui a visitarla y ahí estaban en el salón conversando de lo que pasó entre ellos, él la hizo su mujer

-¿Estás seguro de lo que escuchaste? Yo de lo que estaba enterado es que su cuñado la acosaba pero Candy…

-¿Estás abogando por ella? ¿Acaso piensas que estoy sordo o me crees un retrasado que no puede discernir las cosas?

-Anthony sé que los jóvenes solemos ser impulsivos, ¿Le permitiste a ella que te explicara?

-¿De parte de quien estás?

-De la justicia-contestó Albert

Anthony se fue de ahí para quejarse con su mamá y la señora Elroy.

Llegaron los padres de Candy la mamá subió a la habitación de su hija y llevarle las buenas nuevas.

-Candy traje los modelos de las invitaciones, no hay variedad lo sabes además le pregunté al Señor Gutenberg si todavía su imprenta manchaba las hojas y me dijo que ya reparó eso pero si ve que alguna sale mal la hará a mano, ya sabes que tiene una hermosa caligrafía, ¿Qué tienes? Parece que has llorado

-Sólo un poco de temor, me aterra dejarlos e irme a un lugar desconocido-Le mintió Candy a su mamá

-Hija te comprendo el matrimonio es un cambio radical en la vida, pero teniendo a Dios como sustentador y poniéndolo como cabeza del hogar todo irá bien.

Los Marlow cenaron esa noche charlando sobre los preparativos de la boda no se imaginaban que ese compromiso estaba terminado y lo que ocurriría con su hija.

Esa noche Anthony fue a embriagarse a un club de caballeros

-¡Brindemos por ella! que idiotiza con su belleza pero así de hermosa como es exteriormente por dentro está corrompida, es como algunas manzanas que lucen apetecibles pero en su interior están podridas y llenas de gusanos.

Los hombres del lugar lo rodearon y le recriminaron

-¿Cómo te atreves hablar así de una mujer? ¿Hablas de tu prometida o de alguna otra?

-Ya no es mi prometida, esa es la ramera exclusiva de Terry Granchester

Tom Steven que era primo de Candy lo escuchó y se le fue encima

-¡Retira tus palabras ahora mismo o soy capaz de matarte!

Sostuvieron al joven para que no buscara pelea y sacaron a Anthony de ahí

-¡Quedas expulsado de este club! ¡Ninguno que se diga caballero habla así de las mujeres!

Anthony llegó borracho a su casa, Tom fue para hablar con su tío esa misma noche.

 **Hola chicas les agradezco a las chicas que están siguiendo la historia: Val rod, Balderas, Mary silenciosa, Maravilla 121, Mercedes, KECS, Chickiss SanCruz, Elo Andrew, AdoradaAdrew, Ever Blue, YalmiFanAlbert, Lucy.**

AzuKrita,

Canulita Pech

Caro Caraballo

DalhiadeCor

Elvira H. C

Fandcya

KanoyS

Kata78

MaiiraHuiir

Serenity usagi

Ster star

aurasi

elbroche

jenfer

litzie

lolitadelavega

patmor

sayuri1707

sweetpea81572

yirehailish

 **Bendiciones Chicas y Felicidades a todas las maestras que Dios les siga dando paciencia y sabiduría con sus alumnos un gran abrazo.**


	8. Chapter 8

En la propiedad de los Marlow se escuchó que tocaban la campana de la entrada insistentemente aturdiendo así a los habitantes de dicha mansión quienes se disponían a dormir, los perros estaban alborotados ya que desde que escucharon que se acercaba el caballo al galope se pusieron a ladrarle al intruso.

Candy estaba arrodillada clamando a Dios misericordia porque sabía que de un momento a otro sus padres se enterarían de lo ocurrido con Anthony y no se imaginaba las consecuencias que le atraería la mala acción de Terry al cuál no le importó embarrar el nombre de aquella doncella por su egoísmo.

El señor Marlow bajó para ver quién de manera inoportuna llamaba a esa hora, uno de los lacayos espió por el enorme ventanal y expresó: Es el joven Tom Stevens, el sobrino de su esposa

-Pronto, abre la puerta que ha de ser algo importante este chico es muy serio-Ordenó el Señor Marlow

Abrieron la puerta y Tom entró con la respiración entrecortada e hizo una reverencia

-Buenas noches tío, disculpe por venir a esta hora inapropiada pero ha ocurrido algo muy grave que usted debe saber a la brevedad posible

-Habla muchacho ¿Le pasó algo malo a tu mamá? Se lo diremos a mi esposa con cautela para que no sufra por la impresión.

-No, mis padres y todo en la casa está en orden –contestó Tom

-Entonces ¿Qué puede ser tan grave que no pudo esperar hasta que amaneciera?

-Fui a tomar cerveza, como bien sabes cerré un buen negocio y sentí ánimos de celebrar

-¿Y luego?

-Pues escuché que alguien se expresaba mal de una mujer y me acerqué para ver quien se atrevía hablar así de una dama y era nada menos que Anthony Brown tu futuro yerno, dijo delante de todos los presentes que Candy era la ramera exclusiva de Terry Granchester, como era de esperarse me le fui encima para que retirara sus palabras pero me detuvieron los hombres cercanos a mí.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Estás seguro que escuchaste bien? O quizás el alcohol te hizo alucinar

-Sólo tomé dos vasos de cerveza, estoy lúcido tío.

-¿Cuántas personas habían en el lugar?

-Más de veinte hombres

-¡Mi hija ha sido difamada! tengo que ir ahora mismo para obligar a ese joven que desmienta todo lo que ha dicho, lo mataré por pisotear mi buen nombre

-Yo te acompañaré tío-se ofreció Tom

-¡Preparen el carruaje que ahora mismo he de partir!

Candy dejó de orar al escuchar los gritos de su padre y se dirigió hacia el recibidor, se encontró con su mamá quien empezaba a bajar las escaleras.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó a su esposo

-Nada mujer duérmete, tengo un asunto que arreglar, Candy haz que traigan té para tu madre a fin de que se tranquilice

Ella sumisa ordenó té para su mamá mientras el Señor Marlow se cambió de ropa para salir.

En la mansión Andrew, Anthony se puso a tocar el piano, a veces soltaba las teclas para empinarse la botella de licor, Rosemary bajó al escuchar la poca delicadeza con que ejecutaban una melodía dramática.

-¿Anthony? ¡Estas no son horas de tocar el piano, vas a despertar a todos!- lo regañó

-Mamá ¿Por qué? Candy era para mí como una hermosa flor, nada ni nadie puede igualar su belleza-se lamentaba el joven

-Es mejor que te hayas dado cuenta ahora y no después de casados aunque bien se podía anular el matrimonio.

Albert salió de su habitación para llamarle la atención al que interrumpió su sueño.

-Fui al Club y se lo dije a todos ¡Para que ningún otro se deje engañar por ella!-declaró Anthony

-¿Hiciste qué? –preguntó horrorizada Rosemary por la indiscreción de su hijo.

-Lo que escuchaste, le dije a todo el mundo que Candy es la ramera de Terry Granchester

-Hijo ¿Qué has hecho? íbamos a tratarlo con el señor Marlow con discreción

-Locamente has actuado, enlodaste el nombre de la joven- intervino Albert enojado

Escucharon que se acercaba el carruaje

-¿Quién será a esta hora?- preguntó Rosemary

Tocaron la puerta, el mayordomo pidió permiso para dejar pasar al Señor Marlow

-Sí que pase-asintió Albert

-William, despídelo mandaré a Anthony a Liverpool y le explicaremos al Señor Marlow nuestro proceder

-Hemos de enfrentar de una vez la situación, lo que se tenga que decir se dirá esta misma noche- Respondió tajante Albert

Terry después de tener contacto carnal con su esposa se puso a recordar que en una ocasión salió a dar una caminata con Candy y había lodo en el camino.

-Hasta aquí llegó la caminata, tendremos que regresar o ensuciaremos nuestros zapatos- dijo Terry

-Si en realidad me amaras me cargarías en tu espalda y atravesarías ese charco sin importarte que puedas ensuciarte -lo retó Candy

Terry miró aquel pozo de fango y contestó: Porque te amo atravesaré ese camino lodoso ¡Súbete a mi espalda! Seré tu asno esta tarde

Candy traviesa saltó a la espalda de Terry y él caminó hacia el lodo pero se resbaló y cayeron quedando el rostro de Terry enterrado, a ella se le ensució el vestido.

Terry comentó: Ahora llegaremos a nuestras casas como unos cerditos ¿Qué justificación daremos?

-Tendremos que ir al arroyuelo a lavarnos

-Candy ha llovido estos días, ha de estar crecido

-Yo sé nadar

-¿Sabes qué? iremos a mi casa y pediremos agua para lavarnos no voy a arriesgarnos

-ja, ja, ja estoy segura que tragaste lodo

-Sí y así con la boca sucia te voy a besar- la amenazó

Candy se puso a huir de Terry

Se escuchó que se reía mientras recordaba aquel momento.

-¿Qué te causa gracia amor?- le preguntó Susana sacándolo de su ensueño

-Un chiste que no es apto que lo escuchen las mujeres-contestó con amargura.

 **Hola chicas gracias por comentar, esa es la forma en que nos alientan para que sigamos actualizando las historias. Saludos.**


	9. Chapter 9

El Señor Marlow y su sobrino entraron al salón, Rosemary sentía una profunda vergüenza de encarar al padre de la joven afectada por la indiscreción de su hijo, si bien era cierto que merecía ser repudiada sabía que por ser de buena cuna sus padres tendrían la opción de mandarla a otra ciudad y recluirla secretamente para que no hubiese habladurías en torno a su persona.

—Vengo para pedirle al joven Anthony que me dé una explicación del Porqué enlodó el nombre de mi hija—exigió Marlow

Anthony se puso de pie y respondió—¿Por qué? Lo que dije es verdad Señor Marlow, cuando fui a su casa a pedir la mano de Candice, me la presentaron como una mujer virtuosa y de moralidad intachable pero por labios del propio hombre que la mancilló supe que es…

—¡Basta Anthony no hables más!—intervino Albert

—¡Déjelo que hable! ¡Me tiene que explicar su conducta! La reputación de mi hija está por los suelos y al amanecer todos estarán esparciendo los rumores que este joven sostuvo acerca de ella.

—Todo lo que dije fue es cierto, no quiero que ningún otro caballero caiga prisionero ni tentado por su belleza sin duda es una mujer tan astuta como una serpiente.

—¡No puedo tolerar más esto! ¡Lo reto a duelo! ¡Defenderé el honor de mi hija!

Rosemary como leona cuidando de su cachorro replicó: Usted no matará a Anthony por su hija de conducta disoluta, primero vaya y cuestiónela y si todavía queda algo de moral y decencia en ella no lo negará.

—Si iré y le preguntaré pero cuando ella me declare su inocencia vendré y mataré a su hijo—amenazó el señor Marlow.

Tom estaba tan molesto que le ofreció a su tío tomar su lugar.

—No muchacho, es mi nombre el que se ha manchado no tienes que intervenir.

Cuando salieron de la propiedad de los Andrews, Rosemary dijo: Tengo que proteger a Anthony, ahora mismo lo mandaré a Liverpool con sus tíos.

Albert miró decepcionado a su sobrino, no tenía derecho de hablar así, todo se hubiese podido solucionar en secreto.

Candy estaba a lado de su mamá que estaba vencida por el sueño, se abrió la puerta, ella empezó a temblar al sentir los pasos de su padre quien primero había cuestionado al ama de llaves a fin de no ofender a su virtuosa hija con tales preguntas, aquella mujer reafirmó que el joven Granchester visitó a la señorita y que el prometido de esta abandonó el lugar después de presenciar un diálogo entre ellos. Al estar frente a Candy no le dio tiempo de emitir palabra alguna y la abofeteó, con el ruido que hizo se levantó la madre.

—Todo el mundo sabe tu desliz con Terrence, Anthony se ha encargado de divulgarlo, al alba todos estarán hablando de ti.

—Papá yo te juro que…

—No me jures nada, fui a casa de los Andrew y el joven no se retractó, lo reté a duelo pero nada hay que defender, desde hoy has dejado de ser mi hija, vete a otro lado con tu vergüenza, no puedo perdonarte.

Todo el cuerpo de Candy estaba temblando, se puso de pie calladamente y se dirigió a su recámara para llevarse algo de ropa y algunas de sus pertenencias. Lloraba mientras llenaba una valija con sus cosas, no dejaría las joyas que le servirían para sostenerse por un tiempo.

—¡No puedo dejar que corras a mi hija!

—¡No te das cuenta de la gravedad del asunto mujer!

—Lo que me doy cuenta es que si la corremos se perderá aun más, ella quien siempre gozó de nuestra protección al estar sola en el mundo sin duda caerá en la prostitución u otra cosa similar, te quedaste sin hija y yo me quedé sin esposo pues prefiero renunciar a ti que dejar ir a Candice, he de irme con ella.

La señora Marlow tuvo el valor de pronunciar aquellas palabras más su débil organismo no soportó la impresión y al cruzar la puerta para detener a su hija se desvaneció.

Susana escuchó los cuchicheos de los sirvientes, la noticia se había regado como pólvora, desde el carnicero que a las primeras horas del día mandaba a surtir los pedidos entre sus clientes hasta el lechero que personalmente iba casa por casa ofreciendo el líquido vital.

—¡Por fin todos se enteraron de lo que he sufrido en silencio! ¡No ven más que a la pecadora de mi hermana y me compadecerán de todo lo que he tenido que soportar! ¡Gracias Dios mío por hacerme justicia! Ahora ella empezará a pagar por robarme el corazón de mi marido—pensó Susana.

 **Luisa misión cumplida, Lindo inicio de semana**


	10. Chapter 10

La señora Marlow yacía en su cama, su hija menor cuidaba de ella con mucha devoción, su padre pudo impedir que se fuera cuando cruzaba el umbral de la puerta.

-¡Candy, hija!- dijo con mucha dificultad su mamá.

-¡Aquí estoy a tu lado mamita!

-¡Prométeme que no te irás!

Candy miró a su padre y él le hizo señas para que le hiciera la promesa.

-Aquí estaré contigo todo el tiempo que sea necesario hasta que te recuperes-dijo Candy para tranquilizarla.

El doctor confirmó que era angina de pecho e indicó que no le causaran más disgustos o para la próxima no podría soportarlo y seguramente le daría un infarto, Marlow amaba a su esposa y tendría más cuidado para no enfadarla o entristecerla.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo, Candy se sentó con su padre en el comedor.

-¿Ahora que haré contigo? Ya no me importan los cotilleos, mi prioridad es tu madre, pero temo que si ella escucha algo contra ti se disguste, tendremos que irnos por un tiempo, quizás logres casarte en otro lugar.

-Papá, he decidido que nunca me casaré.

-Con esto me confirmas que si te acostaste con Terrence.

-No, sólo fueron algunos besos y caricias-confesó Candy.

-Hablas como cualquier mujerzuela, pero ya no diré nada más para no alterar a tu madre, toda mujer necesita un esposo que cuide de ella, estar casada te dará honra.

Tom quien llegó en ese momento intervino- Tío, si quieres yo desposaré a Candy.

-¡Pero ustedes son primos!

-Te aseguro que todos dejaran de hablar, nadie en sus cinco sentidos se casaría con una mujer mancillada, entonces les entrará la duda si lo que dijo Anthony Brown es cierto o fueron solo calumnias.

Tom estaba enamorado de su prima desde niños, pero ella lo veía como un hermano, se portaría sumisa con tal de que su mamá no se inquietara, dejaría que decidieran su futuro sin replicar.

Terry estaba contento pues logró el rompimiento del compromiso y a Anthony Brown lo mandaron a Liverpool, llegó a cambiarse de ropa pues iría a visitar a Candy y a ponerse bien con su suegro, encontró a su esposa leyendo una nota.

-Hola

-Terry, me alegro de que hayas regresado temprano para estar conmigo-dijo Susana con una cálida sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-Sólo vine a cambiarme porque tengo que salir nuevamente.

El rostro de Susana se endureció pensó que de seguro trataría de ver a Candy por lo que comentó: Has estado de buen humor los últimos días, en cambio mis padres la han pasado muy mal con todo el chismorreo que se armó en torno a Candy.

-Escuché que tu mamá está enferma, creo que es mi deber ir a visitarla y ponerme a sus órdenes ¿Recibiste noticias de ellos?

-Si, una totalmente descabellada.

-¿Cuál?-preguntó Terry mientras se cambiaba de camisa.

-Candy se casará con mi primo Tom- respondió Susana mirando la reacción de su esposo.

-¡No pueden casarse! -replicó Terry- ¿Será que él no sabe lo que dicen de tu hermana?

-Bien que lo sabe, pero desde niño ha estado enamorado de Candy por lo tanto no le interesa lo que hablen de ella.

Terry dejó de abotonarse miró a Susana para leer en sus ojos si se trataba de una mentira se abstuvo de salir, y se puso a planear la manera de impedir esa boda.

Albert ya tenía decidido qué si Marlow insistía en el duelo, el respondería por su sobrino aunque este ya se hubiese ido, por lo que esperó reacciones al pasar los días le dijeron sobre la enfermedad de la señora Marlow y del nuevo compromiso de Candy.

Pasaron dos meses, la propiedad de los Marlow estaba de fiesta, llegaría el ministro para casar a Candy y a Tom, la mayoría de los que fueron invitados acudieron pues era más el morbo de ver las caras de los novios que lo indigna que les parecía Candy.

En el salón principal acomodaron las sillas como en una Iglesia y pusieron un púlpito de madera para que el ministro expusiera el sermón, Tom irradiaba felicidad los invitados se decepcionaron al ver que Candy tenía cubierta la cara con un velo pues no podían ver sus expresiones.

Parecía que Terrence tenía llamas en los ojos, no pudo impedir que se llevara a cabo el enlace matrimonial, su esposa estaba contenta, por fin su hermana menor se casaría y Tom se la llevaría lejos.

Terry logró escuchar que la mamá de Tom comentaba: Le diré a Candy que no le de miel a mi hijo ya que todo lo que tenga que ver con abejas podrían provocarle la muerte ¡Es alérgico a ellas!

-Ahora vengo- le dijo Terry a Susana, fue a la gran cocina, los sirvientes estaban alborotados caminando de un lado para otro llevando cosas al gran salón del comedor, es decir ultimando los detalles del banquete.

Terry vio que en una mesa estaban separados algunos bocadillos.

-¿Estos por qué los separaron?-preguntó Terry

-Son los postres y bocadillos para la mesa de honor al gusto de los novios, ellos comerán algo diferente que los invitados, será lo siguiente que lleven los lacayos - respondió la encargada de la cocina.

Terry miraba las grandes alacenas con tal de ver algo derivado de las abejas, hasta que notó una botella que decía miel, nadie le prestó atención cuando la agarró, siguió a los que llevaron aquellos bocadillos a la mesa de honor y puso un poco en el ponche también en las mermeladas agitándolas muy bien.

\- ¿Qué hace Señor Terrence? – Preguntó el mayordomo.

\- Estoy checando que todo esté perfecto además ¿Cómo te atreves a cuestionarme?- Respondió altivamente para que se alejara de ahí al escuchar el tono de voz.

-Tom, estás en las manos de Dios si hoy te toca morir pues te he dado tu ayudadita- Pensó Terry.

Cuando llegó al salón principal le estaban poniendo el lazo a los novios, acto seguido Tom descubrió el velo y besó a Candy en la mejilla.

Todos los presentes aplaudieron, Susana vio a Terry sonriente, lo que le extrañó.

-Les invito a pasar a todos al comedor para disfrutar del banquete dispuesto en honor a los novios- dijo el padre de Candy.

Tom le dio el brazo, se sentía realizado en cambio Candy recordaba aquella visita que tuvo una semana antes de la boda…

-Señorita Candy la busca el señor Andrew- dijo el ama de llaves.

-¿A mí?

-Si, ha solicitado hablar con usted.

-Hija, ve para saber que se le ofrece- la incitó su mamá.

Mientras bajaba lo vio de espaldas y se estremeció sin dudas era un hombre demasiado atractivo.

-Señor Andrew ¿Para que me busca?

Él se volteó fijando sus ojos en ella, esperó hasta que bajara el último escalón.

-Candy, desde que supe lo que hizo Anthony no he podido estar tranquilo, me enteré que se casará son su primo, he meditado sobre el caso y pienso que quizás no vio otra salida, por lo que vengo a ofrecerle mi ayuda.

-Usted no tiene que pagar por la maldad de otros, quizás esa en mi penitencia para alcanzar el perdón de Dios por mis pecados.

-¿Se resignará a una vida sin amor?

-Al parecer ese es mi destino, he comprendido que en la vida hay algunos que no logramos realizar nuestro amor.

-¿Habla del suyo con su cuñado?-expresó frunciendo el ceño.

-Pasemos al salón-Candy le señaló el camino.

El hizo un gesto indicándole que la seguiría.


	11. Chapter 11

—Pensará que soy la peor mujer que existe ¿Verdad? Nosotras las mujeres hemos sido creadas para ser las compañeras de vida de los hombres, primero nos sujetamos al yugo de nuestro padre y luego pasamos al yugo de nuestros esposos sin protestar, nuestros sentimientos no son tomados en cuenta, cierto me enamoré de Terry, usted sabe la historia, me iba a casar con Anthony para obedecer a mi papá y alejarme del pecado que siempre estuvo latente mientras vivía bajo el mismo techo que mi cuñado, Anthony se salvó de ser infeliz porque quizás yo no podría corresponderle, me agradaba es guapo pero no me encendía la sangre como lo hizo Terry o como podría hacerlo usted—al terminar su monólogo Candy lo miró fijamente para ver su reacción.

Albert la miró incrédulo cuando dijo la última frase— ¿A qué se refiere?—la cuestionó.

—No volveré a repetirlo, si no lo entendió es mejor así.

El corazón de Albert se aceleró y se acercó a Candy—No sabe lo que ha despertado en mí, Candy escuche mis latidos, ¿Qué es lo que ha pretendido al decirme esto? ¿Me está coqueteando? ¿Está jugando conmigo?

Ella puso su oído en el pecho Albert y lo abrazó, el agarró su rostro con las dos manos para tratar de descifrar lo que había en sus ojos, se reflejó en ellos, los vio cristalizados, brillantes, se acercó a su boca pero Candy lo sacó de su ensueño diciendo:

—Me casaré con Tom, no hay marcha atrás, pero quiero decirle que usted me gusta así como me gustó Terry al principio.

—¡Brindemos por los esposos! ¡Que Dios les dé muchos hijos! ¡Salud!—Expresó el padre de Candy

–¡Salud!—gritaron los convidados de la boda.

Tom no quería tomar licor pues deseaba estar en sus cinco sentidos en la noche de bodas por lo que decidió beber del ponche que estaba endulzado con aquella miel que mezcló Terry, en el momento no le hizo daño.

Para fingir un poco de felicidad Candy agarró un bocadillo y se lo dio en la boca a Tom, este lo comió de su mano, masticó un poco aquel bocado de pronto hizo como si se estaba atragantando, se le cerró la garganta al joven, se estaba asfixiando, Terry a dos mesas de distancia de la mesa de honor contempló que querían auxiliar a Tom, había un médico presente que pensó que el recién casado se estaba atorando le dio golpes en la espalda. Candy soplaba a su esposo porque veía que quería respirar, le aflojaron la corbata pero todo cuanto hicieron fue en vano, Candy quedó viuda esa terrible tarde.

Mientras tanto Albert recordaba aquel beso apasionado que le dio a Candy que si no hubiesen escuchado aquel ruido se prolongaría hasta empezar con caricias.

 **Hola chicas ya por el face he dicho los motivos por lo cual se me dificulta actualizar, a mi esposo le dieron fecha de operación será el próximo miércoles les agradecería sus oraciones por él.**


	12. Chapter 12

A estas horas es una mujer casada, se ha de estar ataviando para ser amada por su primo, no quiso aceptar mi propuesta de ser mi esposa, todavía me arden los labios de deseos por aquel beso que nos dimos, le dije si te agrado entonces cásate conmigo pero ella me contestó que era demasiado tarde que ya se había comprometido con Tom, repliqué que no importaba que estábamos a tiempo pero me explicó que no quería que hubieran más murmuraciones en su contra, me cuestionó ¿Qué pensaría de ella si me pedía un beso estando ya comprometida? Le contesté: Pensaría que eres una mujer infiel pero que muero por probar tus labios, la jalé hacia mí me incliné y la besé, mis manos recorrieron su espalda y fue cuando escuchamos que su prometido llegó pudimos disimular nuestra excitación.

¿Qué diablos haces aquí Andrew y con mi prometida? Después de que tu sobrino arruinó su reputación ¿Te atreves a aparecerte una semana antes de nuestra boda?

—Vine a ofrecerle mis más sinceras disculpas.

— ¿No crees que es demasiado tarde?

—Tienes razón, ha sido un error.

Me estaba yendo cuando Tom me dijo en tono amenazante: Si te vuelvo a ver cerca de mi prometida no me importará que seas clérigo y te golpearé como a un perro sarnoso.

Mientras tanto Candy estaba viviendo un infierno, toda la gente rodeó al difunto lamentándose de la joven vida que acabó el día que debió ser el más feliz para él, la madre de Tom arremetió contra su sobrina— ¿Qué le diste? ¿Lo hiciste a propósito para no casarte con él?

—Tía ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí? Yo quiero a Tom—Contestó Candy con la voz quebrada, se sentía culpable por darle aquel bocado que creía que provocó su muerte.

— ¡Está muerto! ¿No lo ves?

—Señora, de seguro Tom se atoró con la aceituna de esos entremeses—señaló el doctor—Es una terrible tragedia sin premeditación alguna, ante nuestros ojos pasaron los hechos y nadie vio ninguna mala intención por parte de Candice.

—Piensan que se atoró, nadie sospecha de mi—Pensó Terry—Candy tuve que hacerlo por el amor que te tengo.

Los invitados se fueron, los lacayos llevaron al muerto a sus habitaciones para amortajarlo, Candy los siguió junto con los padres de Tom y los de ella.

La tía de Candy era amiga de Elroy pero por toda la situación que se dio optó por no invitarla a la boda, por la propiedad de los Andrew pasaron algunos con antorchas encendidas para iluminar el camino que daba al velorio, los Andrew estaban cenando cuando vieron por los ventanales las luces.

— ¿Qué habrá pasado? De seguro hubo algún difunto, ordenaré a uno de la servidumbre para que se entere que aconteció—dijo Elroy Andrew.

—Señora Elroy, la gente va al velorio de Thomas Stevens —le informó el mayordomo después de recibir el mensaje.

En cuanto lo escuchó Albert desorbitó los ojos igual que su hermana Rosemary.

— ¿Pero no que se casó hoy?

—Al parecer se atoró con una aceituna y el matasanos no pudo hacer nada por él aun estando cerca.

— ¡Esa mujer le trajo la mala suerte!—expresó Elroy.

—Has hablado como cualquier mujer fatua, no existe la suerte todo sucedió por la voluntad de Dios nada ocurre si Él no lo permite.

— ¿Te atreves a insultarme por esa…

—Ya tía, no vale la pena discutir por Candice, le doy gracias a Dios porque mi hijo pudo librarse de ella a tiempo quizás al que estaríamos velando sería a Anthony.

—Ni lo digas Rosemary.

Albert se sintió por unos momentos culpable—¡Dios mío no quería que se casara! Pero tampoco deseaba la muerte del muchacho, tú mejor que nadie sabes lo que hay en mi corazón.

—Iré a consolar a mi amiga que aunque todavía estoy dolida que no me haya invitado a la boda de su hijo necesita que la conforte en estos momentos tan difíciles.

—Tía yo quisiera acompañarte pero no lo veo prudente de seguro ahí estará Lord Marlow —Comentó Rosemary.

—William ¿Vendrás conmigo?

—Claro que sí, yo trataré de dar el sermón.

Llegaron Elroy Andrew y Albert a la propiedad de los Stevens, la suegra de Candy la estaba ayudando con el vestido negro cuando entró Elroy a la habitación.

—Amiga, siento mucho por lo que estás pasando.

—Elroy, mi hijo, era tan bueno…

La señora Elroy miró a Candy con desprecio y comentó: ¿Pero por qué no le has cortado el cabello a la viuda? Ella debe de cubrirse la cabeza con una cofia mientras esté de luto, ¡Tú sabes que es la costumbre!

La tía de Candy la miró compasivamente y expresó: Nada de lo que ella haga traerá a mi hijo de vuelta, sería una lástima arruinar su hermoso cabello.

—Pero ¿Acaso quieres que sigan los rumores? Ahora es que debe de conducirse puritanamente para ver si la gente cambia un poco el mal concepto que tiene de ella.

El padre de Tom dijo: Tiene razón Elroy Andrew, Candy se tiene que cortar el cabello, y debe lavarse la cara, todavía carga todo ese maquillaje encima.

—Traigan unas tijeras, yo le cortaré el cabello—ordenó la señora Elroy como si fuese de la familia.

Candy no se opuso, dejó que Elroy quitara poco a poco sus rizos trataba de contener el llanto, como no había cofia le pusieron un trapo oscuro en la cabeza.

Albert esperaba a verla para empezar con el servicio luctuoso cuando la visualizó se sorprendió , Susana sonrió pues se veía mal, Terry se molestó al ver su aspecto.

—¡Qué diablos le hicieron a su hermoso cabello! ¡Candy tonta! ¿Por qué te dejaste?—Pensó Terry

Albert se aclaró la garganta y pasó en medio del salón diciendo: _Estamos aquí para despedir a un gran siervo de Dios, todos los que le conocieron saben que era bondadoso y justo._ _Es duro para la familia Stevens este suceso, si ellos se quejaran no se les quitaría el dolor, pero es para bien, porque Dios obra todo para bien, sé y tengo la confianza que Tom está en el cielo, la esperanza de sus padres es que algún día lo verán nuevamente lo mismo para su viuda, Porque Jesús dijo en su palabra en san Juan 11: 25 y 26_ Yo soy la resurrección y la vida; el que cree en mí, aunque esté muerto, vivirá.

26 Y todo aquel que vive y cree en mí, no morirá eternamente. ¿Creen esto?

Todos respondieron ¡Si lo creemos!

Terry se acercó a Candy la abrazó posesivamente para consolarla, Los tíos de Candy y sus padres querían fulminarla con la mirada.

Albert se interpuso y la tomó por el codo, Terry la agarró, los dos hombres se miraron fieramente.

Holas chicas les agradezco sus palabras de apoyo, escribo esto sin saber todavía el estado de mi esposo pero lo hice para tener mi mente ocupada. Bendiciones. Este capítulo se los dedico a Yule, a Carolina Veloso y a Luisa. Le mando saludos especiales a Gina Riquelme, a Maravilla 121, Eliza Sq, Sayuri 1707, Venezolana López, AdoradaAndrew, KECS, Silvia, Yuyu, Margarita, Gabriela Infante, Elena, AnneNov, Balderas, Lucy M. y a todas las que siguen el fic.

El señor me dice en su palabra: Mateo 5:44-48 Reina-Valera 1960 (RVR1960)

 **44** Pero yo os digo: Amad a vuestros enemigos, bendecid a los que os maldicen, haced bien a los que os aborrecen, y orad por los que os ultrajan y os persiguen;

 **45** para que seáis hijos de vuestro Padre que está en los cielos, que hace salir su sol sobre malos y buenos, y que hace llover sobre justos e injustos.

Así que les mando un gran abrazo a aquellas que sienten alguna cosa en mi contra o algún resentimiento. Dios esté con ustedes y tengan paz.


	13. Chapter 13

—Candice venga conmigo, oraremos para que Dios la consuele por el fallecimiento de su esposo—Albert la jaló liberándola así de Terry.

Ella lo acompañó obediente deteniéndose frente al féretro de madera de su marido, cerrando los ojos clamó el joven Clérigo:

—Padre celestial en esta noche nos acercamos a ti por medio de la oración primero nada para Glorificar tu Nombre, sabemos que todo lo que ocurre en esta vida es porque así es tu voluntad, no somos nadie para cuestionar tus designios más ahora te pido por el consuelo de la familia Stevens sobre todo por los padres de Tom, que tu Espíritu Santo llene de paz sus corazones y puedan aceptar este terrible acontecimiento también te suplico por su viuda para que la confortes y cuides de ella, bendice a todos los presentes que se quedaran velando esta noche el cuerpo de nuestro amigo que partió primero que nosotros para verte cara a cara, todo te lo pido en el Nombre de nuestro Señor Jesucristo Amén—Albert tenía agarrada la mano de Candy, ella abrió los ojos y se aferró en sus brazos, mojando su camisa por las lágrimas que derramaba incesantemente.

Terry apretaba los labios por el furor demencial que le producían los celos, no soportaba presenciar aquella escena.

—Candy ¿Por qué no te vas a descansar? fue un día muy pesado para ti, mañana tendrás que estar presente en el entierro, podrías desmayarte—Le sugirió Terry.

—No podría dormir, prefiero quedarme velando el cadáver de mí esposo.

—Perdona que insista, si no quieres descansar entonces te acompañaré a la cocina, no pudiste comer nada pues todavía estaba iniciando el banquete cuando pasó lo de Tom—replicó Terry

La señora Elroy vio que Albert no soltaba a la joven viuda y pensó: Ya se enamoró, de seguro no descansará hasta que esa mujer sea su esposa.

La suegra de Candy comentó: En eso tiene razón ve a comer algo Candy, no quiero que te enfermes.

—Yo te acompaño—dijo Terry

—Mejor atiende a tu esposa Terrence, Susana se ve agotada no debe hacer esfuerzos, yo me ocuparé de Candy—al terminar de decir la frase, Albert la guió abrazada a la cocina, Terry iba a ir detrás de ellos, pero Susana lo detuvo agarrándole el saco.

—Estoy cansada Terry, llévame a la habitación de los huéspedes para que duerma unas horas.

Terry vio como desaparecían en la oscuridad las siluetas de los rubios, miró a su esposa, la tomó en sus brazos y pidió que lo dirigieran a una de las habitaciones.

La cocinera preparó dos porciones, a Candy no le pasaba la comida por la garganta, no le sentía el sabor, Albert tampoco tenía hambre pero estaba atento a los movimientos de Candy.

— ¿Ahora qué pasará conmigo?

—Regresarás a la casa de tus padres, guardarás el luto establecido y luego yo te desposaré—Le respondió Albert.

La cocinera miró con curiosidad la reacción de Candy quien estaba perpleja por la contestación del Señor Andrew.

—Creo que no es el momento para hablar de esto.

—Lo sé pero ya no quiero que me gane otro, por eso necesito que…

—Señor Andrew, la señora Elroy me pidió que le viniera a decir que ya desea irse y que por favor la acompañe—Lo interrumpió un lacayo.

—Ahora vengo, le diré a mi tía que se vaya sola.

Albert salió de la cocina y Candy se quitó aquel trapo que tenía en la cabeza, la cocinera se llevó las manos a la cara pues no quería ver lo que quedó de aquella hermosa cabellera.

—Niña ¡Sus hermosos rizos! Le arruinaron su cabello.

—Ya crecerá—trataba de consolarse Candy.

— ¡Salte! hablaré con la señora—Le ordenó Terry a la cocinera.

— ¿Quién te crees que eres? para venirle dar órdenes a la servidumbre de mis tíos.

—Conmigo si te pones altanera, en cambio dejaste que te mal cortaran el cabello—Le reclamó Terry.

—Déjame tranquila, debes actuar con prudencia la gente…

—Me vale un bledo lo que piense la gente, vengo a advertirte que si te llegas a comprometer con otro le pasará lo mismo que a Tom.

— ¿Qué has dicho? ¿Acaso tuviste algo que ver con lo que le pasó a mí esposo?

Terry se le acercó y la levantó bruscamente de su lugar.

—No iba a permitir que fueras de otro, fue lamentable lo de Tom quien por tu propia mano murió.

Acto seguido la forzó, Albert quien ya había mandado a su casa a la Señora Elroy presenció aquel beso impetuoso.

La señora Stevens pidió que abrieran el ataúd pues quería ponerle a Tom en el cuello una cadena de oro con la insignia de la familia, se quedó horrorizada cuando vio que la cara de su hijo estaba hinchada a consecuencia de la alergia.

 **Te cumplí Luisa Tarde pero seguro.**

 **Saludos a** **Eliza-Sq** **, niizalaura, Venezolana Lopez (un gusto charlar contigo por el Facebook gracias por contactarme) Maravilla 121 (Tu fic está quedando de súper lujo) Elena( Si gracias a Dios salió bien de la operación y pues cuando vienen las pruebas casi llegan todas al mismo tiempo pero seguimos confiando en Dios y sé que nos consolará por la muerte de mi abue)** **Adoradandrew** **(a la espera de tu nuevo fic)** **Chickiss SanCruz (Te confieso que lo del cabello lo vi en mi libro favorito de mi escritora favorita que no es Jane Austen pero que es de la época victoriana no te diré quién es porque me gusta pensar que sólo yo la he descubierto) Yuyu, Sayuri 1707, Balderas, Lucy (recomiendo ampliamente el Fic de coqui Andrew llamado un mal entendido está terminado dejen comentarios para que se anime coqui a escribir más) Balderas (tomaré en cuenta tus peticiones) KECS, Ster Ster (Las viudas en esa época usaban cofia no diré el nombre del libro les queda de tarea investigar) Gina Riquelme (Gracias por animarme con las firmitas) El broche dime que fic quieres esta noche me siento complaciente.**


	14. Chapter 14

—Esto no es normal, Tom se ha hinchado y tiene erupciones en la cara.

El médico se acercó, al apreciarlo se dio cuenta que el fallecimiento fue por intoxicación, apreciaba a la familia Marlow, por lo tanto quiso minimizar el problema para no crear caos pues sabía que la implicada principal sería la viuda, ya que ella fue la que le dio aquel bocado fatal.

—Algunos difuntos se hinchan, no es nada extraño lo que ha pasado con el occiso—Respondió el doctor—pidió perdón al Creador en su interior, por no hablar para que se abriera una investigación, no creía que Candy fuese una asesina además todos presenciaron que por su mano murió.

Mientras en la cocina Albert se encendió en ira y separó a Terry de la viuda, lo tomó del cuello y le dijo en tono amenazante: ¡No te vuelvas a acercar a ella! o te las verás conmigo.

—Clérigo Andrew, se supone que debe poner la otra mejilla sin embargo está dejando que su carnalidad salga a la luz—expresó Terry en tono de burla.

—Le estás faltando el respeto a tu esposa y estás manchando la honorabilidad de Candy.

—Ella me ama, ha sido mía—Respondió Terry sonriente logrando con esto que Albert perdiera los estribos, acto seguido lo aventó al piso haciendo que este se golpeara contra él.

Después de eso Albert salió de la cocina no quería ver nunca más a Candy, Terry logró envilecerla ante sus ojos, ella reaccionó y fue siguiéndolo, Terry la agarró del tobillo cuando pasó por donde estaba y ella se liberó de su agarre dándole un puntapié.

— ¡Señor Andrew! No se vaya, espéreme.

Él hacía caso omiso, sólo quería olvidarse de sus ojos cautivadores, de sus dorados cabellos…

—No he sido de Terry, solo fueron algunas caricias pero no me he acostado con él, compruébelo usted mismo, hágame suya—lo tentó rebasándolo y tapándole el paso, empezó a pasar sus manos por su pecho haciendo que Albert se estremeciera.

Ya habían salido de la casa y llegaron donde estaban estacionados los carruajes.

— ¿Hacerte mía? estás llena de lascivia, de lujuria, eres como Dalila la que sedujo a Sansón, eres…

—Calle, por favor no me ofenda, sólo lo dije para detenerlo, usted me agrada, con Terry nunca habrá un futuro en cambio contigo…

Albert la arrastró hacia adentro de uno de los carruajes y entre besos le decía: ¡Eres una hechicera! Me ataste a ti, no dejo de pensarte, en realidad te deseo, pero no quiero perjudicarte, debo de ser fuerte, no quiero convertirme en Otelo pienso que enloqueceré de celos— la besaba por el cuello y con una de sus manos empezó a subirle el vestido, quería sentir la suavidad de su pierna, escucharon el grito de Terry :¡Candy! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Debes regresar para velar a tu difunto marido!

Albert volvió en sí diciendo: debemos regresar.

—Sí, pero prométame que mantendrá su propuesta.

–Sí, te lo prometo, trataré de involucrarme con tu padre en negocios para que pueda visitar tu casa con frecuencia y no hayan habladurías en torno a nosotros, la gente se deberá acostumbrar a vernos cerca el uno del otro.

Ella sin previo aviso volvió a besarlo con desbordada pasión haciendo que se acostaran en el piso del carruaje, él se le encimó, y apretaba un poco uno de sus senos, se detuvieron porque escucharon que estaban abriendo y cerrando las puertas de los carruajes, se bajaron tratando de no hacer ruido a fin de no ser descubiertos por su airado cuñado y mientras el otro seguía revisando, ellos se metieron al salón donde era el velorio.

— ¿Pudiste comer algo?—Le preguntó su tía la madre de Tom

—Si— respondió Candy pues sólo había dado unos cuantos bocados.

—Tom se hinchó y el médico dijo que es normal, pero yo no lo creo—Le expresó su tía con evidente dolor en su alma.

Albert al escuchar eso se acercó al féretro y pensó: ¡Lo envenenaron! Pero si digo algo capaz que en ella recaiga la culpa.

Terry entró al salón y vio a Candy consolando a su tía.

–Tú te debes quedar con nosotros, al casarte con Tom te convertiste en nuestra hija, debes cuidar de mí, en la vejez—Le hacía cargo de conciencia su suegra.

 **Hola chicas espero estén bien gracias por sus comentarios, en realidad es un placer leerles.**

 **Saludos a Rous, a Ana Isela, Kecs, Candy Candy, Osiris Cruz, Madel Ros, Fanny, Maravilla 121, El broche, Yuleni Paredes, Serenity Usagi, Venezolana López, AdoradaAndrew.**


	15. Chapter 15

La mamá de Candy logró escuchar lo que su hermana le decía sobre cuidarla en la vejez e intervino:

—Hermana, tu sabes que amaba a Tom como si fuera mi hijo, al enterarme que desposaría a Candy me sentí dichosa, supe que no habría otro mejor para ella pues lo educaste bajo buenos principios. Por desgracia Dios se lo ha llevado y he decidido que Candy se quede unos meses contigo, pero, luego regresará a nuestra casa, mi hija merece rehacer su vida, después de guardar el luto establecido buscaremos un buen marido para ella, sus hijos serán como tus nietos, los pequeños tendrán dos abuelas maternas tu y yo, con ellos te consolarás por la muerte de tu unigénito.

—Tienes razón, el egoísmo me ciega, yo quería que Tom se casara para que me diera muchos nietos.

—Los tendrás, le diré a Candy que te traiga a sus hijos de visita cuando Dios la bendiga con ellos.

—Quizás ella si quiera, pero estará sujeta a lo que diga su esposo, que tal y si él no le permite…

—Hermana, que cada día traiga su propio afán.

Albert escuchó a las dos mujeres y pensó: Si, le permitiré a Candy visitar a su tía cuando sea mía.

A las 3 de la mañana el sueño venció a los veladores del difunto, Candy se cabeceaba, su tía por fin tuvo compasión de ella y le dio instrucciones a uno de los lacayos para que la llevara a la recámara donde hubiese pasado su noche de bodas.

—No, yo la llevaré, no dejaré que ningún criado ponga sus manos en ella— se ofreció el diligente de su cuñado.

Albert quien custodiaba con cierto recelo a Candy le dijo al suegro de Terry— No creo que sea correcto que Terrence la lleve, ya ha escuchado las murmuraciones en torno a ellos.

—Gracias Lord Andrew, ahora mismo diré que ya le había dicho a usted que la llevara— El Señor Marlow se puso de pie y comentó— Terry eso precisamente le pedí al señor William aquí presente, unos minutos antes y me ha dicho que si, a ti te veo un poco más cansado que a él, por eso, prefiero que sea el quien la lleve a la habitación.

Albert con premura se acercó a Candy y la cargó, Lord Marlow lo guio, por un momento a todos les pasó por la mente una ráfaga de pensamientos que en un futuro, Candy se casaría con el hombre que con mucho cuidado la llevaba en sus brazos.

Terry planeó entrar a aquella habitación, pero escuchó a su suegra decirle a su hermana.

—Iré a descansar a lado de mi niña, quizás se levante por alguna pesadilla, además tienes más huéspedes en la casa, así ocuparemos menos habitaciones.

Albert se quedó tranquilo al ver que la mamá se quedaría con ella, por lo que decidió retirarse para estar presente en el entierro.

Al amanecer despertaron a Candy para que se aseara y fuera al sepulcro de Tom. En la propiedad de los Andrew, Elroy mandó a elaborar un conflicto a fin de que Albert se quedara a resolverlo y no estuviera presente para consolar a la hermosa viuda.

Mientras le daban el último adiós a Tom, Candy recordaba su infancia, cuando él estaba al pendiente de ella y contestaba todas sus dudas que tenía en cuanto a bichos, flores y todo en su entorno, no podía creer que su primo casi un hermano para ella ya no estaría. Se le cristalizaron los ojos por las lágrimas, su llanto era sincero, Terry y su esposa estaban a poca distancia de ella.

Candy abrazó a su tía durante el descenso del ataúd, buscó a Albert con la mirada, pero no lo encontró. Al finalizar regresó a la casa de su difunto esposo para cuidar de su tía.

Después de un mes, Elroy invitó a la suegra de Candy a su cumpleaños quería que se animara un poco y se le quitara lo depresiva.

—Tía, la ayudaré a vestirse para que asista, tiene casi un mes de encierro.

— ¡Tu no deberías ni asomar la nariz por los ventanales! Al igual que yo debes clamar a Dios para que pronto nos lleve a lado de Tom, ¡No iré! No tengo ánimos de nada. Ni modo de ir con el luto.

Candy con mucha paciencia le respondió— Tía, todos nuestros conocidos comprenden que vistamos de negro.

—Ya te dije mi sentir, también quiero reprenderte pues no me gusta que salgas a caminar sin ninguna de las criadas, todavía hay muchas murmuraciones en tu contra.

Candy recordó que en una de esas salidas se le antojó una manzana y se trepó al árbol. Se asustó al ver a Lord Andrew debajo de las ramas mirando hacia donde ella estaba.

—¡Lord Andrew! ni me di cuenta a que horas se acercó.

—Estabas tan concentrada trepando el árbol que no te fijaste que alguien te acechaba. Serías presa fácil para cualquier depravado como lo es tu cuñado. ¿Le has visto?

— En ocasiones ha venido de visita, pero yo no he salido a recibirlo, lo bueno de estar custodiada por mi suegra es que no permite hablar con nadie.

—Pues hace un mal trabajo tu celadora, ya que andas deambulando por aquí.

— Tengo un reclamo que hacerle, no lo vi en el entierro de Tom.

—Se me desaparecieron 50 ovejas y tuve que ir a denunciar, luego descubrimos que su cuidador las cambió a otro predio para pastar, créame llevó el regaño de su vida.

—¿Y que hace aparte de invadir las tierras de mis tíos?

—Tus tíos están deprimidos y me he ofrecido a vigilar a sus jornaleros, de hecho, cualquier excusa es buena para verte.

 **Hola a todas, Lucy te cumplí, Feliz Cumpleaños. Te adelanté tu regalo.**

 **Saludos a Ever Blue,** **Chickiss SanCruz** **, jhana Marti, Maravilla 121, Ana Isela Hdz, Kecs, Gina Riquelme, Yuleni Paredes, elbroche, Ster Star, Venezolana López, Sereny Usagi, Denny Andley, Yagui Fun.**

 **Si alguien sufre el abandono de su esposo Quiero dejarle un comentario: Dios es el único que puede restaurar los hogares, te daré el testimonio de una hermana de la Iglesia, su marido se fue con una mujer más joven y ella cayó un poco en depresión fue cuando conoció a Cristo y empezó asistir a la Iglesia y a clamar por su matrimonio pues todavía amaba al desdichado de su esposo para no hacértela larga el hombre regresó con ella y la amante hasta le habló para reclamarle y preguntarle ¿con cuál brujo fue para que su esposo regresara? Ella le respondió nosotros los cristianos no necesitamos de encantadores, de adivinos ni de cosas abominables para retener a alguien, Dios es el que restauró mi hogar, así que, como esa hermana tu solo clama a Dios, acércate a Él y él te dará lo que sea mejor para tu vida. Quizás tu esposo era un tropiezo para ti ¿Que podemos saber? Ya me extendí jajaja Ojalá que si regresa, como dice el chavo del 8 en su poesía del perro arrepentido (es broma) con el rabo entre las patas, puedas perdonarlo.**

 **Bendiciones a todas.**


	16. Chapter 16

Candy al escuchar tal declaración se resbaló, logró agarrarse de la rama antes de caerse, Albert temió que se fracturara alguna pierna.

—Resiste Candice, treparé el árbol e iré a rescatarte.

—¡No puedo con mi peso! ¡Me voy a soltar! ¡Por favor atrápeme!

—Está bien, suéltese, con mi cuerpo amortiguaré su caída.

El extendió los brazos, a Candy le empezaron a doler los dedos y se soltó, el trató de contenerla pero al caer de una altura de cuatro metros no la pudo sostener con firmeza y ambos cayeron al suelo, la intimidad de Candy quedó cerca de la cara de Albert, quien sintió su aroma de mujer y sin tener dominio de sí mismo su miembro reaccionó.

—Oh Candice, me enloqueces— expresó Albert besando esa parte que estaba cubierta por su ropa interior, ambos se encontraban en una difícil situación, pues Candy al escucharlo y sentir esa leve caricia logró estremecerse.

—William, es más fuerte mi deseo que el dolor de mi mano.

El reaccionó y le preguntó: ¿Te hiciste daño?—Con cuidado se la quitó de encima y le agarró las manos.

—Creo que se me quebró un dedito.

Albert la revisó y se dio cuenta que quedó chueco.

—Te lo voy a enderezar.

—¿Va a dolerme más?

—Creo que sí.

El hizo un movimiento rápido y sonó el hueso, a Candy se le salieron las lágrimas del dolor, y Albert la consoló.

—Tuve que hacerlo o si no te daría molestias en el futuro.

—Lo sé.

—Mi tía celebrará su cumpleaños y he escuchado que invitará a tu suegra, me gustaría que asistieras.

—Estoy de luto, no sería correcto ir a una fiesta en este momento.

—Candy quiero verte más seguido, aunque sea a la distancia.

Se besaron con denuedo, ella se humedeció, sin querer comparó sus sentimientos y se dio cuenta que eran más los deseos en su presente por William que lo que alguna vez sintió por Terry.

—Me parecerá eterno este luto, me siento mal porque anhelo estar contigo, pero al mismo tiempo me lamento por el triste final que tuvo Tom.

—Fue algo lamentable, también tengo sentimientos encontrados, si no hubiese muerto serías de él y yo estuviera cometiendo adulterio con el pensamiento. Amarte sin medida es mi pecado.

—¿Me amas?

—Sólo sé que esto no lo había sentido por nadie, que me da ansiedad si no te veo; es como estar agonizando y morir lentamente.

—¿Me escuchaste Candy? ¿En qué andas pensando o en quién? —Preguntó enfadada su suegra al verla inmersa en sus cavilaciones.

—Perdóname tía, de pronto se me vinieron algunos recuerdos a la mente.

—¿Te acordaste de Tom?

—Sí—Mintió Candy.

—Te decía que si iremos al cumpleaños de Elroy.

Candy disimuló su alegría, no era por la fiesta sino por verlo a él.

Pasaron los días, el atuendo de color negro no logró opacar la belleza de Candy en la celebración del cumpleaños de la señora Elroy, sus invitadas fueron en su mayoría mujeres de su círculo social con sus hijos. Candy sintió que era observada y volteó hacia arriba, sonrió al verle, él tenía puesto un traje gris pues era un almuerzo.

Había mucho ruido por la plática entre mujeres y los juegos de los pequeños, Candy fue a auxiliar a una niña que se cayó, la mamá la descuidó por ponerse al día de los chismes que circulaban, al levantarla con cuidado y sacudirle el vestido, Candy sintió que algo le cayó en la cara, se pasó la mano y se dio cuenta que era saliva, el hermano de la niña la escupió.

—Suelta a mí hermana maldita ramera, eso dice mi mamá que eres, no quiero que le pongas tus sucias manos encima.

Candy percibió el rechazo que todas las presentes sentían hacia su persona, y se dirigió a la puerta, la madre del niño no lo reprendió ni se disculpó por la grosería, Elroy sonrió disimuladamente, la suegra de Candy se molestó por lo ocurrido.

—Niño, tu madre no te enseña modales, a tus mayores no debes faltarle al respeto. Candy, hija espérame— Se acercó a Elroy y le dijo: Otro día debes abstenerte de invitar a gentuza como esta en tus celebraciones.

Albert sintió el impulso de jalarle las orejas a ese mocoso para darle una reprimenda, no resistió y se escuchó el llanto del chamaco.

—Usted no tiene derechos de golpear a mi hijo—Le reclamó la madre.

—Al que en su casa no lo educan en la calle lo desnucan—Fueron las últimas palabras de Albert antes de salir tras de Candy.

 **Mary silenciosa, te cumplí. Lindo fin de semana.**


	17. Chapter 17

Candy corrió para alejarse de la propiedad de los Andrew. Hasta un niño la tachaba de ramera (era su pensamiento), llegó al límite de lo que podía soportar, les diría a sus padres que la enviaran lejos.

—Candy, espérame no corras— Trataba de detenerla Albert.

El cómo estaba más alto que ella, le dio alcance a tan sólo 200 metros de la casa. Le tapó el paso, ella hundió el rostro en su pecho, él la rodeó con sus brazos para consolarla.

—No llores, no vale la pena, es tan sólo un mocoso grosero.

—Sí, pero él dijo lo que escucha de mí, todos piensan que soy una ramera, la peor de las mujeres.

—Si te casas conmigo lo más pronto posible, cesarán las murmuraciones.

—Al contrario, si no hago el luto establecido será peor.

—No quiero esperar todo un año, no puedo conformarme con verte tan solo unos instantes entre semana, necesito tenerte porque mis ojos se llenan de ti, haciéndome sentir una satisfacción plena.

Candy se perdió en esa mirada azul y cerró los ojos cuando vio sus intenciones de besarla, a su parecer el sabor de su boca era como un dulce néctar.

Rosemary vio la escena a través de los ventanales y frunció el ceño. Antes que las demás se diesen cuenta, ella improvisó una canción en el piano. La tía de Candy fue testigo de aquel acto que le pareció reprochable. Sintió que su sobrina pisoteaba la memoria de su hijo.

—¿Qué haces Candy? te estás comportando como te llamó el niño.

—Tía, yo…

—Su sobrina no tiene la culpa, he sido yo, que en un arrebato le robé un beso-Trató de justificarla Albert.

La tía de Candy dudó un poco. La amaba como a una hija, no la creía capaz de un acto censurable, pensó: si, debió ser eso, también William Andrew quedó cautivado con su belleza. Mi sobrina no es culpable, son los hombres que se dejan arrastrar por sus instintos y tratan de sobrepasarse.

—¡No quiero que se vuelva acercar a Candy! si sus intenciones fuesen respetables esperaría el luto establecido.

—Yo esperaré por ella, le pediré a Dios que me de paciencia-Prometió Albert.

—¡No puedo creer que un aspirante a reverendo no sepa controlar sus deseos carnales!

-Usted disculpe señora Stevens, no volverá a ocurrir.

Candy y su suegra regresaron a la propiedad de la familia Stevens, aquella mujer de mediana edad pensaba que no tendría más descendientes, no estaba dispuesta a que Candy se fuera de su lado, de alguna u otra manera debía retenerla. Reconocía que William Albert Andrew era demasiado atractivo y que su sobrina no dudaría en aceptarlo como su esposo.

Terrence al contrario de su padre era buen administrador, poco a poco salían de sus deudas, su ilusión era irse lejos con Candy, tenía la esperanza de que ella accediera, aunque sospechaba que los afectos de la joven pudieron cambiar y que su corazón pertenecía a otro. Se propuso dejar todo en orden y ahorrar para su viaje al otro lado del mundo.

Pasaron dos estaciones del año, Candy asistía con regularidad a la capilla que presidia Albert. Ella se esforzaba para ganar el aprecio de su cuñada y de la mujer que educó a William, todo cuanto hacía era vano. Esas mujeres no cambiarían el mal concepto que se formaron de ella.

Los maestros de Albert le pedían que contrajera matrimonio para darle su nombramiento como reverendo.

Candy no tenía idea de todas las actividades que realizaba su enamorado. Albert se levantaba a las 4 de la mañana para hacer su devocional diario, en sus oraciones incluía todo lo que estaba a su cargo. Los lunes oraba para que sus lacayos y mayordomos además de leales fueran trabajadores, mencionaba los nombres de cada uno de ellos (hablo en plural pues poseía varias propiedades y en todas, requería de mayordomos para administrarlas). Los martes oraba por los enfermos, ebrios y los que se alejaron de la Iglesia. Los miércoles era un día especial, oraba por Candy, con quien vislumbraba un futuro prometedor, deseaba que poseyera los dones y cualidades que le permitiesen ser una cristiana devota, también elevaba peticiones por su fertilidad para tener descendencia, que fuera solícita para ayudar a los pobres y desvalidos, que no fuera vanidosa sino una mujer sencilla y sobre todas las cosas demandaba fidelidad. Luchaba contra sus miedos, se acordaba que casi fue amante de Terry, contrató a uno de los sirvientes de la propiedad de los Stevens para que le informara de las visitas de Terrence a la propiedad y sobre la conducta de Candy hacia él, su corazón no podía estar tranquilo hasta que la tuviera por siempre a su lado. Su hermana le llenaba la cabeza de malas ideas sobre Candy. Después de su devocional tocaba una campana con la que despertaba a todos en su casa para que realizaran sus labores cotidianas. Desayunaba junto con su familia y realizaba visitas tanto pastorales como de negocios.

Después del cumpleaños de Elroy Andrew, a Albert se le hizo difícil encontrarse a solas con Candy, la señora Stevens salía a caminar con ella, Candy en su inocencia creía que su tía lo hacía para consolarse y distraerse por la muerte de Tom, pero era para que no se viera a solas con él susodicho.

Candy y Albert tenían un buzón secreto, era aquel árbol en que la encontró trepando, la dama de compañía que le impuso su suegra era su cómplice, dejaba las cartas de Candy y le llevaba las de Albert. Esas cartas contenían expresados los sentimientos e ilusiones de ambos.

Al fin la felicidad visitaba a Susana, el doctor le confirmó que le daría un heredero a la familia Granchester.

-Pero usted me dijo que ella nunca podría embarazarse por lo de su accidente- Le reclamó Terry al portador de tan buenas noticias.

-Señor Granchester, existen los milagros, ¿Acaso no le causa felicidad que será padre?

Terry miró el rostro de su esposa el cuál estaba iluminado por esa hermosa ilusión, le cumpliría a su esposo, ya no le reprocharía nunca más su incapacidad para embarazarse.

Las ilusiones de Candy al ser la esposa de Albert se centraban en ser amada por el (refiriéndome con esto que sólo se imaginaba el acto sexual entre ambos) su juventud y pasión no permitía ver más allá que la galanura de su enamorado, no le pasaba por la mente todas las responsabilidades que conllevaba ser esposa de un reverendo, toda la sencillez que debería de tener y todo lo que tendría que soportar.

 **Luisa después de una semana te cumplo, me falta una más, gracias por tu paciencia.**

 **Les agradezco a todas las que comentaron el capítulo anterior, a maravilla 121, Venezolana López, Chickiss SanCruz, Rixa, Denny Andley, Rocío CR, elbroche, Lucy M, Esperanza, AdoradaAndrew (espero con impaciencia la actualización de tu fic) Gina Riquelme.**


	18. Chapter 18

Candy entró al salón de lectura, su tía, quien leía la biblia alzó la mirada cuando sintió la presencia de alguien, arqueó la ceja al ver a su sobrina con traje de montar.

—Tía, iré a cabalgar.

—Que te acompañe uno de los lacayos. —le sugirió.

Candy se preocupó pues acordó con Albert que se verían esa tarde.

—Tía por favor, no quiero compañía, quisiera meditar algunas horas en soledad.

—Eso lo puedes hacer en tu habitación—, replicó su suegra.

Candy frunció el ceño y comentó —, ni mi mamá me vigilaba tanto, creo que pronto me regresaré a la casa de mis padres.

—Hija por favor, no te disgustes.

—Me siento asfixiada, sé que debo de guardarle luto a Tom, pero me la paso encerrada, llevo mas de cinco meses viviendo contigo, no es que me esté quejando, pero quisiera tener un poco de libertad.

—Te recuerdo que tu nombre estaba de boca en boca por las declaraciones de Anthony Brown, la gente te tiene en mal concepto. Se han calmado un poco los cotilleos porque estás bajo mi cuidado y saben que soy mujer piadosa.

—Lo sé, pero nada de lo que hago les parece, ya no le pondré cuidado a lo que dicen. Mi consciencia está tranquila.

—En lugar de perder el tiempo "en meditar" o cabalgar deberías aprender manualidades, si te llegara a desposar William Andrew, de seguro querrá que tengas ciertas virtudes y destrezas ¿No has leído todo lo que dice proverbios 31?

—Bueno, sí lo he leído, pero…

—Te lo leeré, lo tengo a la mano a partir del versículo 13 dice:

 **13** Busca lana y lino,  
Y con voluntad trabaja con sus manos.

 **14** Es como nave de mercader;  
Trae su pan de lejos.

 **15** Se levanta aun de noche  
Y da comida a su familia  
Y ración a sus criadas.

 **16** Considera la heredad, y la compra,  
Y planta viña del fruto de sus manos.

 **17** Ciñe de fuerza sus lomos,  
Y esfuerza sus brazos.

Candy la interrumpió —Tía, Albert tiene muchos siervos, seré su esposa, no su criada.

—Tienes que saber algo de mayordomía, pregúntale qué espera de ti al ser su esposa.

«Tengo otro concepto del matrimonio» pensó Candy. —cuando regrese de mi paseo seguiremos conversando sobre esto —, dijo despidiéndose de su tía con un beso en la mejilla.

El caballo ya estaba ensillado porque Candy previamente ordenó que se lo tuvieran listo.

No recorrió ni 400 metros cuando se le atravesó Terry en el camino. El caballo se asustó y se paró en dos patas porque salió de la nada, Candy se agarró de la silla evitando así caerse. Terry tomó al equino por la rienda e hizo que se detuviera, trató de tranquilizarlo con su voz.

—Casi me provocas un accidente —le reclamó Candy.

—Ya estoy acostumbrado a cuidar inválidas una más no me caería mal. —dijo Terry con una sonrisa irónica.

—¡Estás loco no lo digas ni de broma!

Terry bajó de su caballo y extendió sus brazos para que Candy bajara también del suyo, ella un poco indecisa aceptó su ayuda para descender.

—Quiero felicitarte, me llegó una carta de Susi donde me da la buena noticia de que serán padres.

—¿Buenas noticias? Para mí es todo lo contrario, con el bebé será más difícil zafarme de tu hermana. Yo lo que deseo es que tú seas la madre de mis hijos. Sería mejor que lo perdiera o que ella perezca al dar a luz.

—¡Que horribles pensamientos tienes! Es tu hijo Terry, cuando lo veas se te olvidarán todos esos malos deseos, estoy segura qué lo querrás como a nadie. ¿A que viniste? ¿Vas a visitar a mis tíos?

—¡Por favor Candy no digas tonterías! Si vengo para acá es para verte, tengo que inventar miles de excusas para hacerlo, tengo un reclamo que hacerte, estoy enterado de tus encuentros con William de seguro ahora tienes una cita con él ¿Verdad? —le cuestionó con la mirada endurecida por los celos, sólo de imaginarla en los brazos de Albert sentía ganas de matarla.

—Terry, estoy enamorada de William, no sé en que momento pasó, debes entender…

Terry la interrumpió diciéndole —, no quiero creer que tus afectos se lo hayas cedido a otro en tan poco tiempo. No te cases Candy, serás tan infeliz como yo.

—Yo seré feliz porque me casaré con el hombre que amo.

Terry cambió de estrategia y le propuso —, he decido dejarte de molestar, sólo quiero que me des unos besos de despedida.

Candy no titubeó para contestarle —, tengo una relación con William, si accedo a besarte le estaría siendo infiel y no está en mi naturaleza hacerlo.

Terry la jaló hacia él y la aprisionó en sus brazos diciéndole —, ¿Estás segura qué con él sientes deseos? ¿Te mojas cada vez que te besa, así como lo hacías conmigo?

Ella trató de liberarse de su agarre al mismo tiempo que le aclaraba —, ¡Él es muy apasionado! Aunque trata de controlar sus instintos para no faltarme el respeto.

Terry no pudo más con las ganas y le robó un beso, después de eso dirigió la boca a su cuello y le hizo una marca.

—¡Me lastimas! —, se quejó Candy, le brotaron las lágrimas de impotencia pues no podía con la fuerza de Terry. — Suéltame por favor —, le suplicó.

Después de que logró su objetivo de dejarle amoratado el cuello se apartó de ella —, Ve pensando en la explicación que le darás a William por tener mi marca. —dijo triunfante y se montó en su caballo —, sé que lo de William es pasajero, seré paciente contigo, de un momento a otro terminarán, te perdono este pequeño desliz, supongo que necesitas probar otros besos para añorar los míos.

Terry se fue de ahí, Candy entendió que el objetivo de él fue causar fricciones entre Albert y ella.

«¡No puedo ir a la cita! Si voy me verá la marca y me cuestionará ¿Qué le podría responder?»

Candy con suma tristeza se regresó a la casa de sus tíos, dejó el caballo y subió corriendo antes de que la señora Stevens se diera cuenta de la marca.

Albert checó de nuevo su reloj, Candy llevaba media hora de retraso, ella siempre era puntual por lo que decidió retirarse. Escuchó que se acercaba un caballo, divisó que era Terrence Granchester.

—Ministro William ¡Que sorpresa de encontrarlo! —expresó el hijo del duque.

Albert le contestó —, Hola Terry, supe las buenas nuevas.

Antes de que Albert lo felicitara por el embarazo de su esposa le dijo —, tiene tiempo que no me confieso con usted.

—Tu sabes que los ministros protestantes no escuchamos confesiones —, le replicó Albert.

—Entonces, necesito su consejo, —dijo bajando del caballo —verá mi esposa está embarazada, pero Candy y yo seguimos con nuestra relación, ahora mismo vengo de verla, nuestros encuentros siguen siendo tan apasionados… es más, hoy me pidió que le dejara mi marca en su cuello.

 **Hola chicas, les agradezco sus comentarios a Azukrita, Gaby LezU, Kecs, Chickiss SanCruz, Maravilla 121, Balderas, Yuleni paredes, Lucy M, Ana Isela Hdz, Venezolana López, Ster ster y elbroche.**

la siguiente actualización será el intruso II,


	19. Chapter 19

Albert empuñó sus manos y apretó los dientes, por primera vez sintió el impulso de matar a alguien, el que nunca albergaba sentimientos de odio, en ese momento quería acabar con la vida de su prójimo.

—¿Le sucede algo señor Andrew? —preguntó Terry con una sonrisa maliciosa dibujada en su rostro, había logrado sembrar la duda en la mente del rubio.

Albert sin decir palabra alguna se montó en su caballo, lo golpeó en las costillas haciéndolo relinchar, este no estaba acostumbrado al maltrato de su dueño y corrió desbocado.

Terry lo vio alejarse y pensó «espero caigas en un acantilado y me libre de ti de una buena vez».

Después de tres kilómetros de correr como loco, el animal se calmó al escuchar la voz de su amo, Albert pudo controlarlo, se fue a su casa, en su mente se formaron imágenes de Candy junto a Terry, era definitivo, decidió terminar con ella, el no quería vivir así.

Pasaron dos días, Candy seguía con aquella marca, se cubría el cuello con una pañoleta para disimularla.

—Quítate eso hija, hay calor —le ordenó la señora Stevens

—Me la dejaré, combina con mi vestido.

—Tienes dos días que no sales a pasear ¿Te sientes mal?

—No tenía ánimo, pero ya me cansé de estar encerrada.

—Espero que vengas a tiempo para el almuerzo.

—Te aseguro que a esa hora estaré en el comedor —le dijo Candy a su tía al mismo tiempo que le guiñaba el ojo.

Candy salió de la propiedad, le atormentaba pensar que su amado había tomado como un desaire que no acudiera aquel día a la cita. Se acostó a la orilla de un arroyuelo el sol todavía no estaba agresivo pero su luz alumbraba su rostro, por lo que cerró sus ojos, de pronto sintió una sombra, el corazón se le aceleró al ver a quien añoraba.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Cualquier hombre que te vea indefensa podría forzarte.

—Albert, me da alegría verte —dijo Candy en el momento que se puso de pie.

Él se fijó en su cuello —¿para qué usas esa pañoleta alrededor de tu cuello? ¿acaso tratas de ocultar algo?

Candy lo miró a los ojos, comprendió que él tenía sospechas así que decidió decirle la verdad.

—Albert, el día que iba a nuestra cita, Terry me salió al encuentro, nos saludamos, no sé cómo me envolvió para bajarme del caballo…

Albert la interrumpió diciendo con ironía —¿No me digas que te besó a la fuerza?

—Aunque lo digas de esa manera, es la verdad me forzó y me mordió el cuello, por ese motivo ya no fui a la cita, no quise que me vieras la marca.

—¿Y piensas que te voy a creer? Sabiendo tus antecedentes, sigues siendo su amante, ya no seré tu juguete, yo aposté por ti y me decepcionaste—señaló Albert cegado por los celos.

—Juro que te soy fiel, desde que tu y yo tenemos una relación, esquivo a Terry, debes creerme —le dijo Candy acercándose a él.

—Olvida todas mis promesas de amor, ya no seguiré contigo, no puedo casarme con alguien como tú, este es el final.

Candy sintió un profundo dolor en el pecho, le faltó el aire, se le doblaron las rodillas, Albert la sostuvo para que no se desmayara, para reanimarla se acercó al arroyo y le salpicó la cara con aquella agua cristalina.

—Candy, mi amor despierta —le decía, le dio temor que algo llegara a pasarle.

—No me dejes —decía la joven entre balbuceos.

Albert se compadeció de ella, podía notarse en su rostro el sufrimiento del que era víctima.

—No puedo, cuando el me lo dijo quise matarlo, temo que un día no pueda controlarme y termine asesinando a alguno de los dos. Nunca tuve instintos asesinos, se supone que debo de amar a mi prójimo ¿No? Y siento que lo odio, lo detesto porque fue el primero que te tuvo.

Candy se dio cuenta que no podrían superarlo, el alma de Albert estaba envenenada.

 **Hola chicas hice una encuesta ayer en el grupo Fanfic de Albert y Candy de Facebook para ver cual quieren que actualice el fin de semana y ganó Contigo conocí el amor. Así que mañana primero Dios la subiré.**


	20. Chapter 20

Después de esa terrible separación, Candy estuvo encerrada en su alcoba. Sintió más dolor que cuando murió Tom su esposo; a partir de aquella despedida se le notaba en su rostro el duelo por aquel amor frustrado, la única testigo de su sufrimiento fue su tía, la estadía de Candy se prolongó en la propiedad de sus suegros por algunos meses más.

El acoso de Terry cesó por el nacimiento de su hijo; la partera fue testigo de que Susana tenía movimientos en sus piernas, los dolores del parto los provocaron, compró el silencio de aquella mujer con 10 soberanos de oro. Aunque Candy deseaba cuidar de su sobrino por la delicada salud de su hermana, consideró que no era conveniente no quiso reavivar los deseos que Terry tuvo hacia ella (aunque Terry decidió esperar, logró su cometido de alejar a Albert y ya no había peligro de que Candy encontrara la felicidad con otro que no fuera él).

Llegó el día en que Candy debía de regresar al lado de sus padres, los chismes en torno a ella se acabaron, empezó a congregarse en la iglesia católica, quiso evitar la capilla que Albert presidia. El sacerdote del lugar vio sus cualidades musicales y la puso a cargo del coro de niños. En realidad, aquel sacerdote quería que se volviera monja, ella despertaba sus instintos carnales y quería tenerla cerca.

Candy acompañó a su mamá a hacer compras, el hedor del estiércol de los caballos era insoportable mientras transitaban por las calles, ella vio a la que hubiese sido su cuñada, la acompañaba su hermano, quiso esconderse de la vista de ellos, pero le fue imposible. Albert la miró; otra vez aquellos ojos verdes removieron lo más profundo de su ser por unos segundos que ella le sostuvo la mirada, aunque vestía con colores oscuros y seguía con aquella cofia en la cabeza, su rostro se veía deslumbrante, hasta el ambiente dejó de ser desagradable por estar cerca el uno del otro. La viudez le dio un lugar respetable, el sacerdote no cesaba de alabar las virtudes de Candy, la tenía de ayudante en el dispensario médico que tenía en la Iglesia y sus feligreses le tomaron cariño.

—Señora Marlowe, tiene tiempo que no nos vemos—dijo Rosemary fingiendo una sonrisa y lanzando una mirada furtiva a Candy.

—Así es, Candy y yo estamos muy ocupadas atendiendo a los niños enfermos de la Iglesia—contestó.

—¿Cuál Iglesia? —le preguntó Albert.

—La católica, el sacerdote quiere convencer a Candy de que se convierta en monja, pero es obvio que no estoy de acuerdo. Bueno quisiera quedarme a charlar, pero tenemos prisa, Candy hoy dará un concierto de beneficencia, el sacerdote está reuniendo recursos para ampliar el dispensario.

Candy y su madre se alejaron de los Andrew; Albert las siguió con la mirada —Es absurdo que ella se convierta en monja, no tiene la vocación, además fue casada y creo que uno de los requisitos es…—señaló Albert ofuscado.

—¿Y por qué te escandalizas? Déjala que se convierta en lo que quiera—lo reprendió Rosemary.

—Hablaré con ella, haré que desista de ser monja—dijo decidido.

—William por favor, déjala en paz, no despiertes esos sentimientos hacia ella (refiriéndose a que la amó).

—Siempre han estado vigentes—, confesó Albert.

El sacerdote organizó un refrigerio para convidarles a los receptores del concierto, la directora del coro lucía un hermoso vestido en tono rosa pálido, tenía tiempo que no usaba colores pasteles. El sacerdote entró para darle ánimos a Candy.

—Eres como un ángel, solo te faltan las alas, luces bellísima; te he traído un crucifijo, tiene incrustados algunos brillantes, lo mandé hacer para ti.

—No se hubiese molestado—contestó Candy; aquel hombre frente a ella le doblaba la edad.

—Vino tu cuñado con su familia. Quieren hablar conmigo por el bautismo de su hijo.

—Será agradable ver a mi sobrinito.

—Me parece extraño que viniera William Andrew, por lo que sé, él quiere ser ministro protestante y tiene una capilla en su propiedad.

Candy se sorprendió, no esperaba que Albert estuviera presente, al entrar al salón fue directo al piano.

Escuchar al coro de voces angelicales fue agradable, esos agudos contrastados por voces contraltos, les hizo transportarse al cielo a los que presenciaron el concierto. Albert no se imaginaba que Candy tuviera ese talento, pensó que eso es lo que faltaba en su Iglesia, música dirigida por ella.

Candy en ningún momento miró a Albert, no estaba dispuesta a sufrir de nuevo por amor, le costó trabajo «sacarlo de su corazón»"se mantuvo ocupada para olvidarse de él.

 **Hola Luisa, ya sabes tarde pero seguro Gracias a todas por sus comentarios.**

 **Lindo inicio de semana, al rato pondré una encuesta en los grupos para ver que fics actualizaremos.**


	21. Chapter 21

Albert no le quitaba la mirada de encima a la mujer que con su cabeza dirigía las entradas en los grupos de voces, y con sus hábiles manos ejecutaba aquel antiguo, pero muy conservado piano. Se sentía indignado de que estuviese tocando aquella melodía, aunque era hermosa sin embargo estaba en contra de sus creencias protestantes. «No debo dejar que Candy siga el camino de la idolatría» pensaba Albert.

Los feligreses más devotos suspiraban, el sacerdote se sentía orgulloso de Candy, al terminar el ave maría se acercó a ella y le extendió la mano para ayudarle a ponerse en pie, todos los presentes aplaudieron, Candy un poco avergonzada hizo una pequeña reverencia, posterior a eso señaló con elegancia a los niños, estos, también la siguieron inclinándose y los aplausos se incrementaron.

Terry se dio cuenta que al sacerdote le brillaban los ojos ante la presencia de Candy, vio que parecía un pavo real a lado de ella, apretó los labios y fue a importunarla, a Susana no le dio tiempo de agarrarlo del saco para impedirle que se encaminara hacia su hermana y menos con el bebé en brazos (casi lo deja caer por el movimiento brusco).

—Cédame a la concertista —le indicó Terry al sacerdote, este, al ver que se la llevaría de su lado comentó: Lo siento señor Granchester, pero guiaré a Candy por todo el recinto para que la feliciten los invitados.

—Entonces, los acompañaré, los dos la guiaremos —Terry le cedió el brazo a Candy para que ella se agarrará de él, Candy miró al sacerdote, para ver si asentía, él hizo un movimiento de cabeza autorizándole el agarre a su cuñado.

Para mala ventura del sacerdote, los miembros mas influyentes de su parroquia le hicieron señas de que fuera hacia ellos, él tuvo que dejar a Candy por unos instantes a merced de Terry.

—Por fin te soltó el monje, le veo lujuria en sus ojos, ten cuidado con él. —le advirtió Terry al oído a Candy.

—Es sacerdote, no monje; como tú piensas de esa manera con respecto a mí, crees que todos tienen malas intenciones conmigo.

—Sabes Candy, te he dejado en paz todo este tiempo porque pensé que encerrada como una monja nadie tendría acceso a ti, pero puedo darme cuenta de que al sacerdote le interesas como mujer.

—Estás loco, al contrario, el me está convenciendo de que tome los hábitos, quiere que me consagre por completo a Cristo y a la Iglesia católica, estaré confinada en un convento.

—Que ilusa eres, lo que quiere es alejarte del exterior, yo eso haría, ahuyentar a todo el que se acerque a ti con fines románticos.

—El no es capaz de eso, me recomendará a Roma o España, ha dicho que el mismo me llevará y será mi mentor; dice que si acepto, se quedará en el monasterio cercano al convento donde me quede.

—¿Ves? Con eso confirmo mis sospechas.

Susana le hizo señas a Candy, la acompañaban sus padres. Candy fue hacia ellos.

—Hermanita, la maternidad te ha puesto más bonita. Déjame cargar a mi sobrinito.

Candy tomó al niño en sus brazos y lo llenó de besos, toda la carita se la dejó marcada con el labial.

—Apresúrate a casarte tu también para que tengamos más nietos —comentó el Señor Marlowe.

—Si Candy sigue frecuentando a la Iglesia, despídanse de tener más nietos; el monje ese, quiere que se vuelva monja —señaló Terry.

—Sacerdote —lo corrigió Candy.

—Sacerdote, monje, cura, padre; lo que sea, pero me entiendes.

Candy sintió escalofríos, miró furtivamente a Albert, se dio cuenta que tenía su mirada azul clavada en ella, la hizo sentir cohibida.

—Mamá, papá, ya deseo irme, sólo di el concierto a fin de recaudar fondos para el ampliar el dispensario, estoy agotada, quiero descansar, todos los preparativos lograron extenuarme.

—Despídete del padre, te esperáremos en el carruaje —dijo el señor Marlowe.

—Por ningún motivo dejaré que Candy se vaya tan prematuramente —interfirió el sacerdote—, todos quieren estrecharle la mano, si gustan yo la escoltaré a su casa cuando termine la recepción.

—La esperáremos el tiempo que sea necesario, queremos hablar con usted respecto al bautizo de mi nieto —dijo el padre de Candy.

—Iré por unos bocadillos, no almorcé para que el vestido no se me viera apretado —confesó Candy, se apartó de ellos y fue a la mesa del bufé. Sostuvo un plato y empezó a servirse.

—Hola Candice, te ves hermosa con ese atuendo.

Ella al escuchar la voz de Albert se estremeció, no pensó que se le acercaría mucho menos que le haría un cumplido.

 **Hola chicas cumplí con la actualización del fic. Conforme a la encuesta en el grupo El príncipe de la colina en Facebook. Por favor si encuentran un error de dedo me dicen para que luego lo corrija, se me cierran los ojos del sueño.**


	22. Chapter 22

Candy alzó la mirada y se encontró con aquellos hermosos y profundos ojos azules, ella se mordió el labio inferior, no le salieron las palabras, la garganta se le cerró ante su cercanía, carraspeó y no pudo evitar decirle ̶ : Que curioso que esté presente en un evento de una denominación contraria a la de usted.

-¿Me llamas de usted? ¿cuándo meses atrás nos besábamos con una pasión desenfrenada?

Candy se admiró de que Albert le hablara de esa manera, vio que en su mano tenía un vaso de ponche y, comprendió que estaba bajo los efectos embriagantes de aquella bebida (sabía que el padre mandó a ponerle una cantidad considerada de licor para que los asistentes fueran espléndidos con los donativos).

-Señor Andrew, tenga cuidado con el ponche, contiene licor -le advirtió.

-Por eso siento que me quemo por dentro al tenerte cerca. Acompáñame al jardín -le propuso, tenía entenebrecida su mente.

Candy sintió que sus piernas perdían fuerzas, experimentó cierta debilidad ante aquella propuesta, deseaba ser acariciada por él, desde que lo vio de nuevo supo que no tenía vocación para ser monja.

-Usted solo me quiere para saciar sus bajos instintos.

Albert emitió un jadeo, Candy se quedó sin defensas al escucharlo, se acordó de aquella vez en el carruaje, el vio que ella no opondría resistencia y la agarró por el brazo guiándola hacia la salida, el corazón de ambos estaba acelerado, pasaron entre el tumulto, llegaron a la parte trasera de la Iglesia y Albert la puso contra la pared para besarla.

Terry dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa del banquete y no vio a Candy, buscó a Albert y no lo encontró, se imaginó que estaban juntos.

-Susana programa el día y la hora del bautizo, ahora vengo.

-¡Basta! Déjeme -lo detuvo Candy, porque el comenzaba a levantarle el vestido y buscaba la desnudez de sus piernas, quería sentir con sus manos su piel tersa.

-Perdóname, no resisto más quisiera sentir alivio.

Candy sabía que si accedía a ser suya en ese momento, a él nunca se le quitaría de la mente que era una cualquiera, con todo el dolor de su corazón y sacando fuerzas donde ya no había dijo: Es hora que vuelva.

Albert sintió el impulso de llevarla a rastras a su carruaje, se moría por poseerla.

-¿Cuándo nos veremos a solas?

-Nunca más me veré a escondidas con ninguno, me ha costado limpiar mi nombre con mis obras piadosas.

Albert tuvo un momento de lucidez y expresó: No por obras para que nadie se gloríe. Tú sólo lo haces para quedar bien con la gente.

-Exacto, ustedes los Andrew se han encargado de manchar mi nombre, primero tu sobrino y luego con tu actitud de cortejarme para luego dejarme…

-Tienes razón, me he portado mal, ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones? De ser necesario hablaré con tus padres y les pediré permiso para cortejarte.

-¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

-No, créeme que, así como te deseo, ha sido un suplicio estar alejado de ti.

-Es lo único que sientes por mí, deseo, eres igual que todos los demás, yo te tenía en alta estima.

-Soy hombre al igual que los otros, pero la diferencia es que yo si te haré mi esposa, prometo que te amaré y respetaré hasta el fin de mis días.

-Todas esas promesas son producto de la embriaguez.

-¿No me notas más delgado? No como, no duermo por pensar en ti. Ahora te acompañaré de regreso y si me lo permites hablaré con tus padres.

-No, primero quiero que se te pase el efecto del licor, si para mañana todavía quieres hablar con ellos te esperaré a la hora del té.

-Déjame saludarlos y avisarles que mañana les visitaré.

-Está bien.

La tomó de la mano y caminaron hacia el salón, Terry había escuchado que Albert iría a ver a Candy al día siguiente.


	23. Chapter 23

El señor Marlowe arqueó la ceja al ver que Albert se acercaba tomado de la mano con Candy, Susana quien no soportaba la idea que su hermana menor alcanzara la felicidad antes que ella, se apresuró a decir—: Miren el descaro de Andrew, de nuevo le endulzó los oídos a Candy que hasta vienen con las manos agarradas, la estúpida no tiene autoestima.

—¡No te expreses así de mi pequeña! —la reprendió su padre.

—Señores Marlowe buenas noches, deseo visitarlos mañana a la hora del té, quisiera hablar con ustedes de un asunto que involucra a Candice —dijo Albert.

Terry llegó con apresuradas zancadas para intervenir, —suegros les recuerdo la reunión de mañana, para ultimar los detalles del bautizo de mi bebé. Susana por su salud tan delicada no puede personalizarse para organizar el festejo, en cambio mi suegra y Candy gozan de vitalidad para hacerse cargo d eso.

—William, usted disculpe, mañana será difícil, mejor dicho, hasta que pase el evento que estamos organizando, tendré cabeza para tratar otros asuntos.

Albert miró furtivamente a Terry y este no pudo disimular una sonrisa triunfante.

—Ya que no puede recibirme en los próximos días entonces quiero pedirle permiso para…

Terry le dio un codazo a Susana para que ella interrumpiera a Albert, ella pellizcó a su bebé y el pobre gritó por el dolor que le causó su madre.

Las palabras de Albert no fueron escuchadas pues todos le pusieron atención al niño.

—Pásame a mi nieto, yo lo calmo —expresó el orgulloso abuelo, se alejó de ellos para distraerlo.

«Pellizqué a mi propio hijo para complacer a Terry, se lo cobraré esta noche» pensó Susana.

La señora Marlowe miró a Albert —¿prosiga usted señor Andrew?

—El motivo es pedirles permiso para cortejar a Candy.

—Suegra, creo que no debe de tratar este delicado asunto sin la presencia de su esposo, le recuerdo que los Andrew han dañado mucho a la familia.

—Mamá, yo deseo recibir las visitas del señor Andrew —le espetó Candy

—Señor Andrew, le comentaré a mi esposo, para que lo tome en cuenta. Ahora hay un asunto delicado con la suegra de Candy, es decir con mi hermana, la señora Stevens. Todavía no lo hemos tratado con mi hija.

Susana y Terry se intrigaron, no sabían a que se refería la señora Marlowe con esas palabras.

—Se lo agradecería, Candy y yo compartimos un hermoso sentimiento que nos une —Albert besó la mano de su amada ante la vista del matrimonio Granchester, ellos presenciaron la escena con ojos chispeantes, apretaron los dientes por la rabia que sentían.

El sacerdote se dio cuenta del acto, se quedó impactado al ver que Candy miraba enamorada a Albert.

La señora Marlowe se sintió feliz por su hija menor, bendijo a Dios en su corazón de que Albert y Candy hicieran las pases.

Albert se despidió con una reverencia y se fue del recinto.

—Mamá, me has intrigado ¿De que se trata ese asunto que le comentaste al señor Andrew? —preguntó Susana.

Si tu padre me autoriza a contárselos lo haré mañana, durante la planeación del festejo, Candy dile a tu padre que estoy agotada y que ya deseo irme.

El sacerdote se le puso en el camino a Candy

—Creo que necesito escuchar tu confesión, te espero mañana en la Iglesia.

—Mañana no podré, ayudaré a Susana a organizar la fiesta de mi sobrino. Padre le agradezco tanto que me haya acogido en su Iglesia, pero creo que me regresaré a la protestante —le comunicó Candy esbozando una sonrisita picara.

El sacerdote sintió que el pecho se le oprimía, no quería perder la compañía de Candy.

Susana le cobró su intervención a Terry, el se llegó a ella esa noche.

Al día siguiente Albert fue al comedor, encontró a la señora Elroy y a Rosemary conversando sobre el concierto.

—No puedo creer que el sacerdote acogiera a esa mujer disoluta —comentó Elroy.

—Candy ya no seguirá en la iglesia católica —aseguró Albert.

—¿Por qué estás tan convencido? —preguntó Rosemary.

—Por que ella se convertirá en la esposa del ministro de nuestra capilla —contestó Albert sonriente.

Ellas tardaron un poco en darse cuenta qué Albert les tomaba el pelo.

—El que atiende la capilla de la propiedad eres tú William. —dijo la señora Elroy.

—Exacto tía, Candy y yo nos reconciliamos, ya le dije mis intenciones a la señora Marlowe, esta vez desposaré a Candy pese a todos los obstáculos que nos pongan.

 **Chicas lindo fin de semana, Everblue todavía tengo pendiente tu petición será la próxima que actualice primero Dios, este capítulo se lo dedico a Rixa por su cumpleaños. (una semana después) que se diviertan en estas vacaciones de Semana Santa, vigilen a los niños en la alberca o en la playa, no tomen si van a conducir. Kecs (servida)**


	24. Chapter 24

Fue tanto el disgusto que tuvieron las Andrew, que les cayó mal el desayuno después de escuchar por parte de Albert que se casaría con Candy.

Albert se presentó de nuevo ante la autoridad eclesiástica, para anunciarles que había encontrado a su ayuda idónea y que pensaba desposarla lo más pronto posible; ellos le preguntaron si ella era de la misma denominación que él. No se acordaba de eso, verían a Candy como una inconversa porque los últimos meses asistió a la Iglesia católica. Le pidieron que comprobara de que ella era miembro en plena comunión, el les dijo que buscaría las pruebas. Albert se vio obligado a buscar el nombre de su amada, en los libros donde registraban los bautizos en la Iglesia central pero no lo hallaron. No podrían casarse hasta que ella no hiciera su profesión de fe ante la membresía, y se bautizara.

Candy y su mamá fueron a la propiedad de los Granchester para organizar la fiesta de bautizo, eligieron a los invitados, Candy fungía como secretaria de todas las decisiones que tomaban su mamá y Susana, estaba aburrida, su presencia era innecesaria, bien podría estar con Albert y hacer los arreglos para anunciar su compromiso.

Aunque no fue requerida la presencia de Albert en la propiedad Granchester, él se presentó para pedirle a Candy sus papeles de bautizo y de profesión de fe. Se encontró con Terry en la entrada.

—¿A qué vienes? Que yo sepa nadie te invitó a mi casa. —le reclamó Terry, era obvio que le desagradaba su presencia.

—Vine a ver a Candy. Supe que hoy estaría aquí. —respondió Albert, al mismo tiempo que se bajaba de su montura.

Terry se le fue encima junto con el caballo, pero el corcel de Albert reaccionó a tiempo cubriéndolo con su cuerpo.

—Perdona, mi caballo está recién domado y a veces es impulsivo.

—¡Que animal tan fuera de sí! —dijo Albert en tono irónico, cosa que captó Terry (se dio cuenta que se refería a él).

—Candy está ocupada, no puede atenderte en este momento.

—Esperaré a que ella misma me lo diga.

—Lo cierto es, que no eres bienvenido en mi propiedad, te prohíbo que vengas aquí, tampoco quiero que deambules por los alrededores.

—Yo iré a donde mi prometida esté, entre más rápido pueda hablar con ella más pronto me iré.

Por casualidad le dieron a Candy un receso mientras servían el té, fue a estirar las piernas en el jardín, al abrir la puerta vio a Albert. Ella corrió hacia el ignorando la presencia de Terry, Albert abrió sus brazos para recibirla, le dio vueltas como un carrusel

—¡Candy! ¡deja de comportarte como una disoluta! ¡Eso no lo hace una señorita decente! —la reprendió Terry al presenciar aquel beso apasionado.

Los rubios salieron de su sopor. Albert le extendió la mano, ella depositó la suya encima.

—Vamos, Granchester me dijo que no era bienvenido aquí —comentó Albert al tiempo que la agarraba por la cintura para subirla a su caballo.

—Candy vino con su madre y con ella se irá, además no le ha pedido permiso para ausentarse.

—Es hora del té, vamos al salón —lo invitó Candy.

Terry se iba a bajar del caballo— ¿No que tienes unos pagos que hacer? Se te hará tarde —le recordó Candy.

—Lo haré mañana, no quiero irme y dejar un intruso en mi casa.

—Albert no es ningún intruso, será mi esposo, si el no es bienvenido aquí tendré que irme. —amenazó Candy.

—Supongo que tendré que tolerarlo, con tal de que sigas aquí.

Los tres entraron a la casa, se dirigieron al salón para reunirse con Susana y su mamá.

—Buenas tardes, señora Marlowe, señora Granchester me da gusto verla.

—William ¡Que sorpresa! Supongo que vienes a visitar a Candy. —dijo la señora Marlowe.

—Si, vine a decirle a Candy, que busque el registro de su bautizo.

—Que pena William, nosotros no éramos muy devotos, no nos preocupamos por bautizar a nuestras hijas.

Albert al escucharlo se entristeció, Terry se dio cuenta que sería un obstáculo para que ellos se casaran de inmediato.

—Siéntate William, están por traer los pastelillos y el té.

Susana miró el semblante de su esposo y le preguntó—: Terry ¿Ya no irás…?

—Me quedaré aquí a atender a nuestros invitados —respondió Terry.

Hola chicas, espero estén bien, para la próxima semana tengo pensado reanudar las actualizaciones de mi fics. Si Dios me lo permite.


	25. Chapter 25

Albert y Candy tomaron asiento, tenían entrelazadas las manos, Terry apretaba los labios al ver que se miraban enamorados, hasta le temblaba el párpado izquierdo por el ofuscamiento, principio de parálisis facial si seguía con esas impresiones; el mozo llevó el té, Candy no lo dejó que sirviera el de Albert, sino ella llenó la taza de su amado.

—¿Con cuántas cucharadas de azúcar? —le preguntó Candy, quería demostrarle que no era ninguna inútil.

—¿No sabes cómo toma el té el señor Andrew? ¿Y así quieren casarse? ¿sin conocerse? —dijo Terry en tono burlón.

—Ya tendremos tiempo de conocernos más a fondo cuando convivamos como esposos, me emociona la idea de descubrir los secretos que Candy guarda en su corazón y en sus pensamientos. —respondió Albert sonriente.

—Tu eres el único que habitas en ellos —le confesó Candy.

—Amor, agradezco que me tengas en primer lugar, pero lo que más anhelo es que se lo cedas a nuestro Creador, sé qué si lo amas a Él con gran intensidad, tendré la certeza de tus afectos hacia mí.

—¡Que cursis son! ¡Ya me empalagaron! —se quejó Susana, terminen de comer sus pastelillos y salgan al jardín a intercambiar juramentos.

—Déjalos, a mí, me hacen suspirar, así éramos tu papá y yo —dijo la señora Marlowe.

—¿Para que quieres mi carta de bautizo? —le preguntó Candy.

—Es un requisito para casarnos, como soy aspirante a ministro necesito cumplir ciertos lineamientos En primera de Timoteo 3: 2 al 5 dice: « **2** Pero es necesario que el obispo sea irreprensible, marido de una sola mujer, sobrio, prudente, decoroso, hospedador, apto para enseñar; **3** no dado al vino, no pendenciero, no codicioso de ganancias deshonestas, sino amable, apacible, no avaro; **4** que gobierne bien su casa, que tenga a sus hijos en sujeción con toda honestidad

 **5** (pues el que no sabe gobernar su propia casa, ¿cómo cuidará de la iglesia de Dios?)». —Pensé que me podrían dar mi nombramiento el mismo día que contrajéramos matrimonio, pero no será posible. La autoridad eclesiástica me pide de manera adicional de que mi esposa sea de la misma denominación que yo, como no eres miembro en plena comunión, no podremos casarnos por la Iglesia hasta que apruebes los estudios de catecúmenos.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo se lleva eso? —preguntó Candy cabizbaja.

—Un año, necesitas aprender, todos nuestros credos, nuestras confesiones de fe, nuestras principales doctrinas…

—Si Candy, a Tom le costó trabajo convencer al ministro para que los casara y recuerda que no fue por la Iglesia, Tom solo era laico, por ese motivo se hizo un culto de acción de gracias en la propiedad de los Stevens, además tu tía es la más consagrada de la familia, por lo cual el ministro accedió por ella a presidir tu boda. —intervino la señora Marlowe.

Terry dibujó una sonrisa cínica y agregó—: quiere decir que no se casarán por ahora, tendrán que esperar doce meses para hacerlo.

—Tendré que renunciar a ser clérigo, creo que tampoco nos casaremos por la Iglesia.

Candy no sabía si esa decisión era la correcta, estaba en un predicamento, por un lado, deseaba convertirse en la esposa de Albert, pero sabía lo importante que era para él tener su nombramiento, sabía que él amaba a Dios más que a ella.

—No quiero que por mi abandones tus aspiraciones.

—Y yo no puedo esperar un año para hacerte mi esposa.

—Jóvenes, deben meditarlo un poco, está también la propuesta de mi hermana, Tom era el administrador de la fortuna Stevens, pero todo está a nombre de sus padres, tu tía quiere que la acompañemos por dos años a Francia, y regresando de allá te nombrara su heredera.

«Esa es una oferta tentadora, de seguro Candy se lo pensará dos veces antes de renunciar a esa fortuna» pensó Terry.

—Si Albert renuncia a ser clérigo, entonces yo renunciaré a ese recurso. —dijo Candy sin ningún atisbo de duda.

 **Hola chicas, hoy iba a actualizar el intruso pero se me olvidó mi usb en la oficina, ya lo tenía avanzado, por eso escribí esta pequeña actualización.**


	26. Chapter 26

—No seas estúpida, no renuncies a esa fortuna, dos años se te pasarán volando. Con ese dinero podrías asociarte con Terry, el es buen administrador tengo la confianza en que triplicaría tu inversión —la instigó Susana.

—Estoy segura qué si estuvieras en mi lugar, no dudarías en elegir a tu amado, para mi es más preciado obtener el amor que las riquezas —le contestó Candy.

—No discutan niñas, la verdad es qué si me gustaría que Candy lo medite un poco, tu papá no se ha podido recuperar del todo por pagar la dote de Susi, ese apoyo nos vendría bien.

—Señora Marlowe, a mi no me tendrían que dar dote por Candy, al contrario, podré formar sociedades con mi suegro, estoy convencido que ambos saldremos beneficiados, yo aportaré más capital en lo que emprendamos, será un gusto hacer negocios con él. —intervino Albert con el fin de que se le quitara la idea a su suegra de irse a Francia junto con Candy.

—Empezamos a tocar temas delicados pero necesarios, quiero que hablemos de esto después del bautizo —sugirió la mamá de Candy.

—¡Yo quiero anunciar mi compromiso en la fiesta!

—¡Me niego rotundamente a que opaques la celebración de mi hijo! Eres tan egoísta, crees que el mundo gira alrededor de ti, ese día es para que los miembros de la familia Granchester nos luzcamos, no tú —dijo Susana tajante.

—Candy, tu hermana tiene razón, haremos una fiesta de compromiso en la que invitaré a todos mis socios, quiero que ese día cantes o dirijas a un grupo de niños, ansío que demuestres algunos de tus talentos, estaré muy orgulloso de presumirte, ¡seré la envidia de la región! —comentó Albert.

—O el hazme reír, ya se te olvidó la reputación de mi hermana. —se burló Susana.

Terry miró con aprobación a su esposa, quería que Albert se desencantara de Candy, aunque su honor quedara entredicho.

—La misma Candy se encargó de limpiar su nombre, con sus obras piadosas ha demostrado que es una mujer valiosa, ya a nadie he escuchado hablar mal de ella. —manifestó Albert —Candy, creo que es mejor que me retire.

—William quedas invitado para el bautizo de mi nieto, les haremos llegar la invitación.

—Se lo agradezco señora Marlowe.

Albert se retiró, no quiso mostrar el mal humor que le provocó Susana al expresarse así.

Las Andrew recibieron la invitación para el bautizo del niño Granchester. Decidieron no ir, no querían reactivar la amistad con los Marlowe. Le reprocharon a Albert de que renunciara a ser ministro.

Terry escuchó la fecha de la fiesta de compromiso, se enloqueció por completo no permitiría que Candy fuera de Albert, empezó a idear algo para impedir que señalaran la fecha de la boda.

El día del bautismo, Albert no entró a la iglesia católica, Candy tuvo que hacerlo porque sería la madrina del bebé. Esa mañana él discutió con su hermana y su tía por el desaire que le harían a los Marlowe sin justificarse.

A la salida de la Iglesia todos abordarían sus carruajes para irse a la propiedad de los Granchester, el papá de Candy se puso al alcance del caballo de Terry quien con un gesto incitó al animal para que lanzara una patada, el golpe fue recibido en la sien del señor Marlowe quien murió de forma instantánea.

 **Hola chicas quise empezar la semana con esta pequeña actualización, espero estén bien. Este mes me gusta mucho porque el primero en cumplir años es Isra el 03 y luego mi padre el 21 a lo último yo el… la primera que adivine el día de mi cumpleaños me dirá cual fic será el próximo que actualizaré (obvio de mi repertorio). Así que dejen el número y el nombre del fic para ver si le atinan en los review.**


End file.
